


Naruto the Owner of Team 7's Mystery Shop

by FTDS



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTDS/pseuds/FTDS
Summary: Sometimes, even if we do everything in the world right, we can still fail because a technique was a complete dud.Now, the world is doomed, so what is Team 7 suppose to do?Make a new life in a world filled with far more perversity than their old one.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - High School DxD - I own neither** _  
**The Admins took the story down because the "Title Contained a Cuss Word" on Fanfiction.net (fuck them)  
** **T7MS - Team 7's Mystery Shop, yep, that sure DOES sound like a cuss word to me!**  
**Story Start!**

A dud.

The Ninjutsu that was suppose to bring an end to the Infinite Tsukuyomi was a dud, meaning the Six Paths Sage had been completely wrong about how to end the jutsu. The technique that Madara Uchiha had used the moon to cast had affected the entire world, all intelligent and unintelligent life that wasn't plant life. All life forms were currently all wrapped up in plant tentacles and strapped to the great tree branches that were circling all over the entire planet.

*BOOM*

"Destroying the moon didn't end it either." Naruto said as he looked up at the sky, with his arm raised since he just threw the technique that he used to destroy the moon in the sky. Everyone looked around (Sakura and Sasuke) hoping that would have ended the technique manually, but to no avail. "Sasuke, explain." Naruto looked towards Sasuke, powering down from his Six Paths Sage Mode with a frown.

"The Moon isn't powering the technique, it was the catalyst for it. The Infinite Tsukuyomi uses the moon as a light source to cast the Genjutsu over the entire planet. That was why I was able to save you from it, by using a Susanoo with  _my chakra_  to block the light while it shined at it's brightest." Sasuke explained that destroying the moon had been a pointless action. He didn't object to it, because all ideas were on the table. He certainly didn't have the power to do anything about it.

Unlike Naruto, who had recovered over a third of his chakra in the few hours since their final battle, he was still running on what was pretty much fumes at this point.

Sakura glanced at them sadly.

"Out of everything... this is why we fail?" Sakura couldn't help but look at their missing arms.

Naruto missing his right arm, and Sasuke missing his left arm.

Naruto ended the 4th Great Shinobi War, found countless reincarnated shinobi and white zetsu, saved the lives of countless ninja. He fought for 3 days and nights straight, without so much as a lick of food, water, or sleep, all for their sake. He had defeated so many powerful opponents, and even converted some of them to their side at the end. Kaguya, the Alien Rabbit Goddess, had been sealed away forever in her Genesis Dimension. Naruto had befriended the Tailed Beasts, who had already wondered away to where their homes were. Naruto ahd fought and finally gotten Sasuke back for them, their team complete again.

Team 7 was complete again... in a world with no other people.

"Kaguya is sealed, if this was like any normal technique, it sounded have ended... the Infinite Tsukuyomi truly is the ultimate genjutsu..." Kakashi noted with an angry sigh, even he was angry over what had happened. They had gone through so much, but it was because they simply weren't able to end the technique that they had failed.

That was bullshit!

Sasuke made no comment, he just started to go over his new Rinnegan abilities in his head, including the abilities that he had yet to make use of. With his Rinnegan, he had been able to do so much, and he had other abilities he hadn't gotten the chance to use. He had the knowledge of these abilities, but he just physically didn't have the chakra to be able to make any use of the ability to create portals to other dimensions. Yes, he knew of this ability, even if at his full power, he lacked the chakra enough to open the portal itself.

The ability to open portals to other dimensions?

"Naruto, I need chakra... I need more than double my chakra mount." Sasuke gave out an order to Naruto.

"Say please-

"Do it." Sasuke stopped Naruto from trying to lighten the mood, something he was usually really good at, but Naruto's heart just wasn't in it right now either. He had just made that joke out of instinct, but Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and completely refilled his chakra and then some, pushing him over double his reserves.

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow when he felt Sasuke begin to mold the chakra he was given, and focus it around his Rinnegan eye.

"Maybe the jutsu failed because you two don't have enough chakra to do it." Sakura spoke, so maybe they just needed to wait for them to both fully recharge.

"The jutsu uses Sasuke's Rinnegan, and my chakra that is fused to the Tailed Beast chakra... but it takes so little chakra that isn't the issue. The Super Gramps said he researched the Infinite Tsukuyomi... but even he didn't know for sure if this world would...  _damnit_!" Naruto slammed his fist into a boulder next to him, shattering it with his strength, gritting his teeth as hard as he could.

Kakashi just kept looking at Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, but was completely ignored.

"Hey bastard, what are you doing?" Naruto asked instead this time.

"Kaguya created over 5 dimensions, but she herself is from a different dimension too. That means there are entire dimensions out there with life out there. One of my abilities is to open portals to other dimensions... but my ability to sense things in far away dimensions is... Naruto, Six Paths Sage Mode." Sasuke looked to the person with the best sensing ability out of all of them, Naruto, the person who was able to sense things across Kaguya's dimensions,  _and_  sense Madara's Limbo clones that existed on a higher plane of existence than theirs was.

If dimensions with life existed out there, Naruto would be able to sense it if he put his mind to it.

"Right!" Naruto had a hopeful smile on his face as he powered up to his Six Paths Sage Mode once more, and he started to sense around for anything with a powerful enough energy for him to locate. "... I sense a few chakras like Kaguya  _that way_ -" Naruto gestured to a weird up and down direction, before he looked to the right. "... but they feel bad. Over there though, I sense a couple of weaker energies that aren't chakra... when I sense those energies, I'm getting the image of a big dragon and a little girl... neither of them are threats though." Naruto gestured to the left/right dimension.

Sakura and Kakashi were  _lost_ , they did not understand what Naruto was gesturing to, but to be fair, Sasuke seemed to understand. He looked to the west, and focused with his eye.

"We're going to go to other dimensions and ask for help?" Kakashi questioned Sasuke when he realized what he was planning.

...

"The Infinite Tsukuyomi only had a single method to end it, otherwise it is the perfect technique, an  _Infinite Genjutsu_  for a reason. This world is dying, there is nothing here for us anymore." Sasuke looked at Naruto when he said that. Kakashi and Sakura would see reason, he could even see it on their faces that they understood what he was getting at right away. "Soon enough, in hours... days... weeks, everyone trapped in their happy dreams will be converted into White Zetsu...  _monsters_." Sasuke stared Naruto right in the eyes when he said that.

Even if it were possible somebody in another dimension could end the technique, more than likely, when the technique was ended there would still be nothing worth saving remaining.

Sakura and Kakashi looked towards Naruto, who was now visibly against this plan.

He still wanted to save everyone.

"We should give up on them... we need to save them, they are our friends, family, comrades... people we also don't know, but worth saving anyway." Naruto glared down all three of them. He took turns with each, glaring down anyone who looked like they were all for what was happening.

"Naruto, they're right. You're not this foolish, you can sense that in a few more hours, everyone trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi will be done converting." The biggest voice inside of his head spoke to him, Kurama, telling him what he already knew. Something he was aware of, but didn't want to consider.

Naruto's face showed it though, his so easy to read face.

"It's hours, isn't it?" Sakura could read his face better than anyone other than Sasuke, and she could see that by it, their time limit for saving everyone was just a few hours.

...

"It would be merciful for us to just leave this dimension... and for you to destroy this planet. If there are other people like Kaguya, they might use everyone as an army. This isn't killing our comrades, this is a mercy killing." Kakashi knew Naruto and Sasuke could each pull off this feat, but only Naruto woudl be able to do it easily, since Sasuke just used up over half of his chakra to open the portal to another dimension.

"We can't leave the Tailed Beasts behind, or destroy the planet with them on it!" Naruto argued against that too.

That was something they couldn't do.

"The other Tailed Beasts will just respawn wherever their chakra is given enough time, and since  _you_  have all their chakra, they will respawn in whatever dimension  _you_  are in. I've already asked the pieces of their chakra in you, and they agree to being killed for now." Kurama informed Naruto he was wrong there. Naruto's gripped fist was shaking horribly, because everyone was just giving him reasons why what they were doing would be okay.

Mercy killing one person was fine, kind of, when it was needed.

They were asking him to commit  _mass_  genocide against all species, their own species included, and destroy their home planet. They were asking him to shoulder billions of lives on his shoulders, to mercy kill an entire world.

"I'm going to harvest some of Hashirama's cells from Madara before we go, so hopefully I can rebuild you two new arms with them." Sakura sighed and went over to Madara's corpse, using a chakra scalpel to cut off a chunk of Hashirama's flesh from his chest. She took a scroll out, and sealed away the flesh. "Naruto... we failed, the least we can do it stop everyone from becoming monsters... they won't feel any pain. The roots of the Shinju have scattered over the entire planet... the world will be drained of it's natural resources in weeks. We can't save our world anymore." Sakura explained to him as she gestured to the thousands, billions actually, of roots that were all over the world now.

They  _failed_.

Naruto was silent.

"Just go through the damn portal... I'll do it, but I don't want anyone watching." Naruto told them  _bitterly_ , his voice filled with anger.

Nobody argued, he had the right to be angry, so Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to comfort him, before he walked through the portal. Sakura hugged Naruto tightly, wordlessly, and she walked through after Kakashi. Sasuke closed the portal behind her, and nodded his head to Naruto.

"You won't be able to do this alone."

"I'm more than strong enough-"

"Your heart isn't strong enough to do this alone." Sasuke corrected himself as he stared into Naruto's eyes. He knew Naruto  _could_  do this easily, but there was no way that Naruto could make himself do this without support. He just didn't have the heart of somebody ruthless enough to destroy a world, it wasn't in his good nature to do it. Sasuke actually smiled when he saw Naruto send him an appreciative smile.

Naruto powered up, and created a chakra arm to grab onto Sasuke.

In a flash, Naruto flew them so high into the sky, they were able to see the dying planet down below. He opened the palm of his chakra arm, and Sasuke stood in it, as the two of them looked down at their world from the heavens above. They had a few moments of peace, not seeing a dying world, but instead a beautiful one.

"I'm not crying."

Naruto had tears streaming down his face, Sasuke didn't even have to look at Naruto to see that he was crying tears of regret. He gave Naruto the respect of not looking at his face to confirm it though. He felt a shift as Naruto lifted his arm into the air, and a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken formed instantly above it, a very small  _looking_  attack, before he threw it down at the planet without mercy. With massive speed, it across the distance between the heavens and the planet in no time at all, before the white explosion could be see covering a large visible portion of the world. The world started to crack as the explosion pushed it's way into the planets core, before the pressure started to build up with lava spewing from the massive cracks.

The planet exploded.

Naruto raised his hand again, and this time 6  _large_  Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshurikens formed above his head, and he threw them down at the rubble of the planet. Like nothing, even the planet's rubble and leftovers were destroyed, Naruto making sure that there was  _nothing_  remaining of their world. Sasuke didn't look at Naruto though, they just floated there for a few more minutes as Naruto calmed himself down, wiping his eyes.

Naruto was a good person... asking him to do this had been wrong of them, but  _it needed to be done_ , and Naruto knew this too.

"Lets go." Naruto spoke as he slapped his cheek.

Sasuke nodded and opened the portal.

Time to make a new home.

_**Chapter End!** _  
**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

**Lets see if we can't get that review count back to where it had been.**  
**Naruto's harem is undecided right now.**  
**Sasuke will NOT be getting a harem, Sakura would NEVER allow that to happen.**  
**Kakashi has no interest in romance.**

**If you have ideas for Naruto's possible harem if I do make it a harem, leave them down in the reviews with your reasons, and I'll look them over.  
Heck, you got ideas for some kinky shit, I wanna hear that too.**


	2. The World Fucks Naruto

"Surprisingly, this was way easier, they speak the same language as us, and using Genjutsu in order to get a doctor to create fake... technically  _real_  documents, and get the police of this world to create identification papers was just too easy."

Integration was a far easier thing than it would have been for a normal person, at least for Team 7. They landed in a strange country named Africa, it was like a hot version of the Land of Lightning with all the dark skinned people being more common, but they quickly learned about a place called Japan that spoke the same language as them. For them, Sakura and Kakashi, it was just a couple hours of running across the ocean, with Naruto and Sasuke slowing down a lot to keep pace with them. Sasuke and Naruto, each, could have easily crossed the distance in seconds to minutes in their normal forms. Similar to how it only took them seconds to cross the Land of Lightning to have their final battle at the Valley of the End in the Land of Fire.

"We look stupid." Sasuke noted as their new clothes.

Or rather, the clothes they took off the backs of the people who had attempted to mug them... attempted being the key word. Sasuke would have killed them if he had his way, for daring to try anything, but sadly Naruto had been the first to react and simply knocked them out. They all looked sort of out of place, with Sakura dressed in male clothing that had been stolen from a very short man, which fit her looks moderately well.

"Now we just need a way to make money... we are ninja, so we have skills we can put to use. Why don't we see if this Japan wants any other governments overthrown or something? When I first became a ninja, I always wanted to overthrow a corrupt government, save a priestess, a princess, and stuff like that... and I  _still_  haven't overthrown a corrupt government." Naruto spoke out as he ticked some things he wanted to do off his fingers. He always wanted to do those fun missions when he was a child, first starting out as a ninja, but he was just never given that chance with terrorists after his life and all. "Or, we can have Sakura-chan cure whatever diseases this world has, and make a lot of money that way!" Naruto pointed out as he gestured to their group medic.

"That is-"

"-wait, that is dumb... if Sakura's abilities become too well known, then the doctors in this world will be out of the job, and the local economy will take a massive hit, throwing the financial situations of many into a critical condition." Naruto argued against his own idea. "What?" Naruto asked as he looked at everyone, all of them staring at him like he had said something extremely weird.

What was their deal?

He had wanted to become Hokage, and part of being that included taking the local and national economy into account in order to cause a growth. He already had many plans for growing the Hidden Leaf's economy... he  _had_  plans at least. Thanks to growing up all alone his entire life, when it came to finances, savings, and understanding economy he was actually pretty much there.

"What is Algebra?" Sakura asked him quickly.

"Not a clue."

"Okay, he's the real Naruto." Sasuke noted with a dull tone. Naruto, at least the one he knew, was horrible with advances math that didn't involve percentage, addition, and subtraction. Anything higher than that education-wise had always seemed like it was out of his reach, though that was 5 years ago that he saw Naruto attempt to do math. Naruto seemed offended when he realized why Sakura had asked him that, but he blew it off with only a mildly upset look. "Literature seems a popular business venture."

"Nope!" Naruto was against that.

He had lived for years with a smut author, though to be fair  _he (Naruto)_  himself had also written an extremely popular smut book. Actually, the book that he had written had prevented a war between the Land of Fangs and Land of Claws with how great it was. Still, he had only written that book when he was 13, it had been the most boring 3 hours of his life when he wrote that manuscript. He would have so much preferred training to book writing, and he was thankful that Kakashi  _never learned_  that he had been the author of one Icha Icha books had been written by his student.

"I have the entire Icha Icha series to memory, I could easily rewrite it, and we could sell it in this world... in honor of Jiraiya." Kakashi nudged Naruto.

As Jiraiya's godson, Naruto had final say in what happened to that series, it was why no new writers took over it, because Naruto was alive and well. Kakashi knew it was a long shot, but surely Naruto would be able to continue the great series if he put his mind to it.

*BONK*

"Idiots, thinking about dirty books." Sakura growled with trembling fists, having bonked both her friend and teacher on the head for their conversation. She knew exactly what book series they were talking about, and how dirty it was. "Also, why are you in Sage Mode?" Sakura asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow when she noticed that his eyes had changed into that of a toads, with rings around his eyes to match. Naruto had blinked, still holding his head in pain, before he realized she wasn't wrong.

He was in Sage Mode?

Yep, he could feel Senjutsu chakra in his own body, oh well, really easy fix. Naruto forced all of it out of his body with a quick thought, his eyes returning to normal, and with a nod of his head he grinned.

"Must have done it because it's so relaxing here... this city, Kyoto right?" Naruto looked at how nature was mixed with the city, like in their world, was just something that created a peaceful atmosphere.

"You're doing it again." Kakashi pointed out.

"No I'm..." Naruto felt natural energy flood his body again, combine with his chakra, and form senjutsu chakra again. His eyes changing back into his Sage Mode ones with ease, even though he wasn't doing  _anything_ to make it happen. Naruto forced it outside of his body again, and left Sage Mode, only for the natural energy to forcefully invade his body again and latch onto him with more force. They all stopped walking and looked at Naruto's face as his eyes kept switching back and forth between regular eyes, and Sage Mode eyes, on and off like a flickering light.

This was... weird.

Naruto kicked all of the natural energy out of his system again, but like a desperate fangirl, the energy just rushed right back into him and tried to combine with his chakra again. Naruto looked around, and as a Sage he could physically  _see_  natural energy if he tried to, and he saw that the natural energy of this world was super corrupted. The natural energy of their home world was calm, and at one with the world of shinobi, but this natural energy was dark, tainted, and it was just so filled with hatred towards the world that it resided in. Naruto blinked and watched as the natural energy rushed into his body again, and forcefully combined with his chakra to form Senjutsu chakra once more.

"Stop playing Naruto, this joke isn't fu-"

"Kurama, explain." Naruto stated as he closed his eyes.

**-Inside Naruto's Mind-**

"You expect me to have the answer to this?" Kurama asked as he looked down at his host, a raised brow. "I'm not some giant dimension traveling fox, I've only ever lived in the same world as you. This is the first time  _I've_  seen natural energy act like this. This is the first time I've seen tainted natural energy, for that matter." Kurama spoke as he laid down and got comfortable.

Sages had to stay still to become one with nature.

Nature was trying to  _become one_  with Naruto though, the exact opposite of what was suppose to happen. Nature had sentience, that much was true, but in their home world nature was very calm, relaxes, even when ninja destroyed the world around them. Just as ninja destroyed the world, their ninja techniques were also used to scatter their chakra into the world around it to fix all the damage they caused. This world's nature energy seemed far more hateful, resentful even, based on the negative emotions he was sensing from the world around them.

"Make a guess then."

"Nature loves you." Kurama deadpanned.

"Okay, make another guess." Naruto deadpanned right back at the talking fox.

"Naruto, your chakra is like the sun itself. It shines brightly, and is warmth, love, and  _goodness_  personified. You purified all of your own inner darkness, you and Killer Bee are the only two humans to have ever done that, and unlike Killer Bee, you're a Sage. Unlike the rest of the human race, you're a human who has become one with nature, but holds  _no darkness_  in your heart or soul. Your love even purified  _my_  hate." Kurama explained his theory a little further, a lot further actually, using just what he was sensing from the world around them. He didn't have a lot to go on other than what he was sensing through Naruto, but the world around them was quite something for certain.

"Ah shucks, you're making me blu-"

"This isn't a compliment." Kurama spoke seriously. "In this entire world of darkness,  _you are light_. In this world of hate,  _you are love_. In this world where nature is cold, resentful, towards itself and those who live in it...  _you are warmth_. Places like this city, Kyoto, are filled to the brim with natural energy. I would say in places like this, nature is trying to become one with  _you_... good job Naruto, this planet is trying to have sex with you." Kurama spoke with a deep, menacing chuckle at his own joke. Kurama's chuckle ended moments later. "... Also, pay attention to the real world too, you're about to get knocked on your ass." Kurama pointed out.

"What are you-"

**-Real World-**

"-of!?" Naruto was knocked onto his ass when several figures jumped out of the bushes and latched onto him, knocked out of his mindscape by the surprise of it. He really should pay attention to the real world when he was in their, even when he wasn't in the middle of battle. "What is BOOBS!?" Naruto had massive boobs shoved into his face moments later.

"Seems he isn't in danger." Kakashi pointed out, putting a book he stole in front of his face in order to read this world's version of smut.

As if it could even begin to compare with the marvel that was Icha Icha.

"What does she even eat?" Sakura didn't even care anymore, the last few days had been a literal nightmare. Nothing was going to surprise her anymore, not even when several more female figures with strange features jumped from the bushes and landed on Naruto, rubbing up against him. She looked at Sasuke, and just saw he was a little dumbfounded by the general events going on. "Are you okay Naruto... still breathing?" Sakura looked into the pile, and saw one of Naruto's hands sticking out of it.

...

"Fox girls?" Sasuke noted each girl had one or more fox golden fox tails sticking from their hind ends. "... cat girls... and more animal creatures... and even weird ones too?" Sasuke noted that more creatures that looked like that they were coming straight from youkai literature were rushing from the forest and jumping onto Naruto. Sakura noticed this too, and she saw that most of their features were showing signs of arousal and their eyes were spacey.

"Help me!"

"He's like catnip for monster skanks." Sakura just watched this trainwreck happen, as  _more_  creatures rushed from the forest and started to try and start an orgy with their friendly blond idiot. "Naruto, you're a ninja, do ninja things." Sakura reminded Naruto what their profession was. His hand stopped struggling, before it formed a handsign, and their was a poof. The growing number of monster creatures stopped, and sort of separated enough to show that a log was where Naruto had been. "Substitution Jutsu, classic." Sakura noted with a nod of approval.

Naruto was in a tree, several meters away.

Like  _radar_  though, the monster girls and creatures all turned their heads towards Naruto, as if they could just see where he was. He yelped when he saw them all looking at him, but remembering he was a ninja, Naruto vanished in a blur of speed and rushed out of the area.

"Chase after him!" The leader of the group, a woman with nine golden fox tails, pointed her finger in the direction Naruto vanished. Like a herd, they started to run towards where he had run away too.

"Catnip for skanks, that is an apt description." Sasuke whispered with a nod.

**-With Naruto-**

"Kurama, you gotta explain this buddy!" Naruto rushed through the trees, only for girls with crow wings and bird legs to fly towards him out of nowhere, and he dodged them with a nimble move to the right, moving faster than they could keep up.

Kurama was laughing.

...

"I will kick your ass in like two seconds if you don't stop that!"

"Fine, fine... this is funny. Seems these creatures, though nature doesn't  _like them_ , are connected to nature. Since this world's nature energy is so hateful, and is attracted to your sunny, warm chakra... these creatures who are nature-bonded, are just as attracted to you as nature. Your chakra is like an aphrodisiac for them, and like nature itself, they want to-"

"Really!?" Naruto could see where that was going.

"Sakura wasn't wrong when she said you're like catnip for skanks. The world wants to fuck you, and because the world wants to fuck you, these youkai women want to as well... look on the bright side though, I saw fox tails in that orgy pile. Have fun with that." Kurama noted with another snort of laughter. It was really hard for him to keep a straight face right now.

Naruto's one hand went to his head.

"The fuck!? All my life the world has tried to fuck me over, and NOW it wants to  _fuck me over_!? Also, stop trying to make me go Sage Mode planet!" Naruto felt his body go Sage Mode again in this highly nature rich area. The sudden burst of speed granted to him by Sage Mode activating on it's own actually threw him off his balance and caused him to smack his face through 40-something trees, breaking through them. Naruto landed in the middle of a clearing, where he saw a large building-sized nine tailed fox, with a smaller one next to it, waiting for him, having appeared out of nowhere. "Great, these two can teleport." Naruto had felt them vanish from one place, and appear in the clearing.

Didn't matter, he was still too fast for them.

" _Put a baby in me and my daughter._ "

**-With the Others-**

"There goes Naruto." Kakashi pointed out as a yellow flash went by them, a strong wind following behind as Naruto really put on some serious speed to escape the city they were in so quickly that it was like he had never been in the city. Kakashi closed his book, and started to run in the direction that Naruto had flashed by, with Sakura and Sasuke following behind.

Okay, so they wouldn't be setting up camp in this city it would seem.


	3. Team 7's Mystery Shop

Thankfully, when Naruto was in  _city_  areas, nature didn't have enough density in it's energy to try and force him into Sage Mode. Once they left the nature energy dense Kyoto, Naruto's chakra was just too dense for nature to do much in the way of forcing him to be in Sage Mode all the time. Don't get him wrong, nature still  _attempted_  to force him into Sage Mode to become one with him, the energy just wasn't dense enough to force him to do it against his will. This was annoying in general though, because it meant that if they were to set up shop, they had to do it in a city that had small amounts of natural energy.

Still, nature was still about to affect the youkai that he came into contact with, and cause them to lust after him. The effect on the youkai in city areas seemed to also be reduced thankfully, so he didn't have to worry about crowds of horny women chasing after him.

"Kakashi!" Naruto pointed a finger at Kakashi.

"Building Permits and Land Ownership papers." Kakashi raised his hand and showed a stack of forms that he had gotten ahold of. It was easy for him to go to any of this world's banks and setting them each up accounts, as well as find out that the bank was selling this land cheap after the building that had been there collapsed due to a fire. The land was situated right next to the supermall that wasn't even 2 blocks away from where they were. "They're in your name, by the way." Kakashi stated to Naruto.

He didn't want to be the one responsible, even though Kakashi technically stole the land, the bank believed that Naruto already paid for it. Now that they owned the land, once they set up shop, they were going to pay for everything in a legit way.

"I'm the owner, fine by me... Sakura!" Naruto gestured to Sakura next.

"Business License, Medical License, Fire Department Permit, Health Permits, Signage Permits, several Seller's Licenses, and Occupational Licenses for Accountants, Electricions, Plumbers, Contractors, Private Investigators, among a great many other things. We can sell or do pretty much anything with this place." Sakura showed the papers that had their many licenses on them. Genjutsu, using it on people to aquire these licenses was easy for her as well. She didn't know what Naruto had planned, so she just went into the government building and decided to genjutsu her way into getting every single type of business and operating license that was needed.

No matter what store they did, they were covered legally by it, so nobody would be able to really tell them they couldn't do one thing or another. They could do everything from selling milk, to participating in espionage if they wanted to. They were covered for it, which was great since ninja in general were always tasked with every type of job imaginable. Limiting themselves to one thing was dumb.

"Great work, not going to question what some of those words mean, but awesome work... Sasuke!" Naruto pointed to Sasuke to see what he was bringing to the business.

...

"... There are sealed areas in this dimension that are so close, I can open portals to them easily enough. I found a forest with a lot of strange creatures... here are some seeds from a dragon-like plant." Sasuke gave Naruto a handful of seeds. Naruto loved plants, and enjoyed taking care of them. Training, gardening, and pranks were Naruto's only three hobbies in the world, so with this knowledge, maybe they could find materials and such for whatever store they were going to operate.

"Seeds?" Kakashi questioned Sasuke, who just ignored it.

"Ooooooh, gonna make a greenhouse... you and me gotta go back to that forest again, see if I can't find anything useful there." Naruto spoke with sparkling eyes as he looked at the seeds in his hand.

It was the middle of the night at the moment.

"So, what type of shop  _are_  we opening?" Sakura finally asked, since all of this was Naruto's idea in the first place. They still needed to build the shop itself, which should take the 4 of them (without ninjutsu) 3 or 4 weeks to create a stable building able to withstand them. Then maybe another 2 weeks to decorate it with their own "Team 7" flair to make it stand out. "Also, what did  _you_  get while you we had separated?" Sakura questioned him, since he didn't look like he had gotten anything.

All of them, but Naruto, seemed to have brought something to the table.

Naruto wiggled a finger.

"I've been doing some sly market research, seeing what this town likes and stuff. I created a thousand clones, and made them disguise themselves and go around this town, listening to old people and school students alike talk to each other." Naruto didn't bring with him anything physical like the rest of them, but instead, he decided to see what kind of desires the people in this town had. "The people in this town are  _really_ open to the idea of having people solve their issues for them. I'm thinking we can open a store, where people can come to us with whatever they want, and we can fix their problems if we feel like it." Naruto's idea, at first, sounded really stupid from a business point of view.

At first.

Sakura Haruno, apprentice of Tsunade Senju, and perhaps the best Medical Ninja in their old world, and the best medical ninja in this world without a doubt. She was more than capable of fixing any and all medical issues the people of this world asked of her.

Kakashi Hatake, a man who had copied over a 1000 jutsu, and even without his Sharingan, he still had all those jutsu memorized and useable, he just couldn't copy more. Most small problems, or even big ones, could easily be solved by him, not to mention he was extremely intelligent, even more so than Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha... not much he could do to  _help_  people, but he had a lower sense of morals than the rest of them. If somebody wanted to pay Sasuke to...  _do harm_  to people, as one would traditionally pay a ninja, then the three of them could turn a blind eye to it. Not to mention, with his portals, he could go and get many unique things that could answer people's issues for them anyway.

Naruto Uzumaki... he was Naruto Uzumaki.

He was good at solving people's issues, and he had a firm sense of economical balance, as well as he was the most friendly of their group, a people person at heart. He made friends wherever he went, not just friends, but loyal ones. With him as the owner, manager, he would be able to build them a loyal base of customers. He also had the most varied skillset of them, so he was able to solve many issues himself.

"So, we'll be ninja... but people won't realize they are hiring us to  _be ninja_  for them. We'll get to do what we usually do. I like it." Kakashi had to admit, he didn't want to just run some boring shop. The idea of being able to still do their usual thing, in a new world, was a pleasant thought for him. He lived his entire life as a ninja, even if he had the skills to do other things, he didn't  _want_  to quit his usual lifestyle if he could help it. "What days, when we open, will we be open?"

"I don't want to work Saturday, I don't even like working weekends when it was back home." Sakura mentioned to Naruto.

"... I don't want to work during the day." Sasuke would just prefer not having to deal with the people of this world, and working night shifts made that easier for him. It would also leave his days open so that he could travel the world a little, and gather information on this world.

Kakashi shrugged.

"I can work late shifts." A simple answer from a complex man.

Naruto thought it over in his head, before he nodded.

"I can work with that... Sasuke will watch over the store between 12 am and 6 am, Sakura has the store between 6 am and 12 pm, I've got the store between 12 pm and 6 pm, leaving Kakashi the store the rest of the time until Sasuke takes over again. We can work out off days and stuff like that later though." Naruto waved off those concerns for now. Just because somebody was running the store during certain hours, didn't mean that they couldn't be asked to offer assistance with a customer's needs.

Those were just the hours that  _they_  would be the person inside of the store, dealing with customers.

"Where is this competence coming from?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow himself, wondering why Naruto was so good with business related topics.

Seriously, why did none of them know he had this talent?

"Ouch... did you forget I wanted to be Hokage? The Hokage runs everything, including the villages economy... I had great plans for Konoha, to expand it into an even greater village than ever before... I understand how business works and how to further it into the future." Naruto felt a little insulted that everyone forgot about that. What, were they expecting him to be a Hokage that just sat around doing nothing all day? That might have been his goal as a child, but now that he knew what the Hokage went through, he did have a lot of financial plans for the village's future.

Plans he would just have to fufill in this new world.

"We'll need a name for the shop." Sakura changed the topic as they looked at the space they had to work with.

"Team 7's... Ninja Services?" Naruto suggested, not having thought of the name yet.

"Not ninja...  _Mystery_... Team 7's Mystery Shop, that name alone should attract some people wondering what the shop does." Kakashi gave an idea forward. Naruto nodded in approval instantly, liking the idea very much. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, since the name worked well enough for their purposes. They couldn't exactly just advertise as a shop that did everything on the outside of the shop.

"Fine, lets get to work... where are we going to get the wood?" Sasuke asked, since unlike with the government papers, they needed to actually get the supplies to build the shop itself.

Naruto gave them a thumbs up.

"I went to the library and looked at some books on the trees on this world, and I found out that Douglas Fir is a really great wood for buildings. I sent some clones to this place called North America, they are going to be collecting a bunch of them. I would say in an hour or two they will have enough wood, and come back." Naruto had the wood situation taken care of. He also had the metal situation taken care of too, as well as some of the other minor stuff that needed to be worked with.

He might not have brought anything physical with him instantly, but that wasn't to say he didn't have clones that were bringing work materials for them.

Kakashi nodded his head.

It was night, so he started to weave handseals, before he spewed flames from his mouth (through his mask), and destroyed all of the rubble of the previous building, leaving them a clear plot of land to work with. While they waited for the clones, they might as well start building the basics and such.

"I'm claiming this spot as the medical area, I'm going to need a greenhouse in the back for medical herbs to be grown though... hey Naruto, want to share a green-"

"No way, I'm going to have my own greenhouse to raise really cool plants! You can have your own!" Naruto clutched the seeds in his hand with a sharp look. He was going to have his own place to store plants, he didn't want to share it with her and her bad-smelling medical herbs. Kakashi just rolled his eyes, before he weaved through more handsigns and jumped up above the plot of land.

From his mouth, he spewed a ridiculous amount of water, gouging out the ground and creating a close to 300 foot deep hole in the ground, even if it was only 10 feet wide, with it being filled with the water from his jutsu.

"Sasuke, you mind getting rid of the water?" Kakashi asked his student, who nodded his head and walked over to it, placing his hand in the water.

With his Rinnegan, he absorbed all of the water (It was water created by energy, and thus his Rinnegan could absorb it), leaving a dried out hole in the ground behind.

"What are you doing Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she looked at the hole in the ground.

"We should build something underneath the shop, a training area, or at least something we can make use of later. Naruto, you're good at digging holes, jump down in there and make a few clones. I think a 1000x1000 square foot area should make for a decent starting point." Kakashi requested a little unpolitely of Naruto. They needed at least that much space if they were going to get any real use out of it, so Naruto was going to have to dig very deep into the ground, way deeper than what he himself had just done.

**-The Next Day-**

"Remember, it's daytime, don't use ninjutsu." Sakura reminded Naruto and Sasuke, who seemed annoyed that they weren't using any ninjutsu. All of the Naruto clones had gotten back with a ton of wood for them to work with, but it wasn't enough now that they were building a massive basement area, so the clones were going back to get enough wood and sturdy material to make the inside of the hole nice and pretty.

"We only have one hand each!"

"Great, then that's two hands together, so get them working." Sakura told them as she started to work with placing support beams. There were some high school students that would sometimes pass by them on their way to school, or cars that would drive by on the street. During they day, it wasn't wise for them to go casually revealing their abilities to the world. "Naruto, where did Kakashi go?" Sakura asked the technical owner of the land they were working on.

"Library, he's learning about electrical wiring and plumbing... and something else too." Naruto didn't know all of it, because he wasn't paying attention. Not to mention Kakashi didn't tell him everything about what he was going to study. Naruto hung upside down from a hanging piece of wood, checking how sturdy it was.

They had a lot of work they had to get done.

Though, at the rate they were going, it would only be maybe 2 weeks until they were done with the building itself. They were shinobi after all, they could get work done a hell of a lot faster than normal people could. With Naruto and his clones working through the night, and all of them working together in the day, they would get this done in no time at all.

"So, why  _this_  city?" Sasuke questioned Naruto, since this was the city they came to after they left Kyoto.

He had to have a reason other than convenience.

"Oh, I sensed some things in this city that aren't youkai, but aren't humans... I was kind of interested, and in a city with weird stuff, I think we would have a better chance of doing business." Naruto had sensed some dark, tainted, beings in this city. He sensed a few youkai, but in this city that wasn't an issue. He wasn't going to judge somebody for having a dark, tainted energy.

Have you ever even  _met_  Sasuke?

Chakra didn't get much darker than Sasuke's malicious chakra, which was even darker than Madara's chakra (though smaller reserves). He sensed quite a few of those energy signatures across the entire planet of course, a lot of them, but they were super outnumbered by normal humans. This town had a strange quality to it though, the natural energy in this town was les dense, but at the same time... there was a  _blanket_  of some other kind of energy covering the town.

It was interesting, so he chose this town.

"Really, that is your reason?" Sakura couldn't help but sigh.

His gut feelings were never wrong, so if he thought this town would get them a lot of business, then they would succeed here.

"Yeah, this town has this All-Girls School too, Kuoh Academy. Don't hit me!" Naruto shouted in defense of himself, before he was called a pervert. "When my clones were rushing around, a few of them went there. A few of my clones that transformed into female students asked the girls there if they had 'heard of the store that granted wishes' and they said they would be glad to visit any store that could do that." Naruto just wanted to point out that a lot of the girls at that school were very open to the idea of a weird shop opening up that could give them what they wanted.

Get customers while they were teenagers, teenage girls, and they would gossip about the store to other people. Teenage girls were one of he best sources of free advertisement around, that was all he was getting at.

An All-Girls School was a blessing for any store that wanted to open up, getting that free gossip was  _great_  for business.

"... I'm listening." Sakura had a fist raised.

"I talked with them, and now rumors about our store should start to go around town. When we do open up, this will be great for us is all." Naruto didn't want to get hit right now. Starting rumors about a shop that could grant wishes was a great way for them to trickle the business in.

"... So  _this_  is the address of the shop?"

They all stopped when they saw two girls standing on the sidewalk of where they were building, and Sasuke just ignored them and continued working. He didn't care about school girls, not even ones that were giving off tainted energy signatures.

"Holy crap those are huge... almost as big as Lady Tsunade." Sakura's eyes went right to those breasts the girls had.

They were  _huge_.

'The red haired one is... 99 cm around the bust... and the black haired one is a whopping 102... nothing compared to Granny Tsunade's 106 cm bustline though... she's about the same size as Hinata though.' Naruto looked at the two school girls, his eyes also attracted to their breasts like Sakuras were.

He just knew that if he said anything, he was going to be punched for it.

"Hello, sir, is this the shop that can  _grant wishes_?" The red haired one asked as she looked at a written address in her hands. She looked like she could be their age, 17 (Sakura was 18 to be fair though), but based on the uniform she was wearing she was closer to 15 years old. Sakura didn't know this fact, but Naruto who had collected data on customers at the school, knew the small tell signs of their uniforms.

This girl had a succubus-like, supermodel body, and seemed like she had the beautiful face of an adult, despite her young age. Not to mention, her friend was even more well endowed than she was in all areas.

"We're not open just yet, come back in like 4 weeks, and we'll talk out a contract." Naruto waved at them, flipping down onto his feet. "What are you looking to ask about?" Naruto was just curious a little about this wish they wanted.

If they heard a rumor about a wish granting shop, and then tracked down the address  _the very next day_ , they must be either very curious, or very desperate. Either way, Naruto extended his hand out to her.

They were the same height, though he was a 17 year old boy and went through a growth spurt since his height of 5'6" as a 15 year old, at 17 he was only 5'8" in height with another growth spurt coming. Thankfully, he was taller than her black haired friend.

"Your arm..." The black haired one whispered curiously as she looked at his missing arm.

"Rias Gremory, a pleasure to meet you. I would rather speak to the owner if at all possible, my wish is rather private." Rias respectfully took Naruto's hand and gently shook it. She didn't want to get him involved if she didn't have to, since he was just a boy barely older than she was.

"He is the owner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Thank you Sakura!" Naruto called out to her, even though he was going to explain that anyway. If Rias was surprised, she didn't allow it to show on her face, she took it well enough, though she didn't apologize. "How about you, you got a wish too?" Naruto asked the girl with a raised eyebrow, offering her his hand too.

She took it after a moment.

"Akeno Himejima... not really anything I can ask a person to do." She introduced herself to him as well.

"You have some pretty twisted goals then... when we open up, you're going to want to speak with that bastard right there. You want a person to hurt, he's your guy." Naruto pointed to Sasuke, who glanced up when he heard Naruto mention him.

...

Akeno glanced at Sasuke, before she took a step back and recoiled.

'... his aura is so black... so  _malicious_... this guy is... he's like looking at pure evil itself, and his power is so massive I can barely even sense it.' Akeno had to shiver in fear when she looked at that man. She averted her eyes though, and just made a mental note not to draw any attention to herself while this man was around.

Rias glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, before she glanced at Sasuke, and took a step back as well when she realized exactly what Akeno's problem was. She looked naruto in the eyes, before she gained an instant sense of relief and felt his aura was so much... warmer than his friends was.

'I can't sense any power from him though... I can feel his aura is bright and warm, but other than that, I can't sense how powerful he is... I don't sense his energy at all.' Rias cleared her throat when she realized that Naruto was still looking at her. "May I call you Naruto-kun?" Rias asked, trying to clear the air.

"Just call me Naruto."

"... Very informal, but okay, well Naruto. I'm in an unfortunate situation right now. What are the extents of the services your store provides?" Rias asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto could see this girl like to skate around the issue.

"Depends on how much you can pay. A Team 7's Mystery Shop, we can take any job under the sun or moon, but that depends on how much you're asking for. What, you want somebody dead or something?" Naruto had never gone on an assassination mission before, but he could see that these girls weren't normal. He could tell that they wanted something very serious, and they were beating around the bush, testing the waters for what they could ask for. "... Tell you what, come back when we open up, and we can write up a contract to get whatever you want taken care of." Naruto told them with a thumbs up.

Ninja did all kinds of missions.

"I can promise you, I have more than enough money-"

"4 weeks Rias-chan, come back in 4 weeks... and you, Akeno-chan, you come back too. Whatever wish you got, I'm sure we can do something about it." Naruto spoke with confidence.

"But-"

"4 weeks, come back in 4 weeks."

"But-"

"4... weeks." Naruto stared them down, since he wasn't allowing any of them to take any requests until they were officially open for business.

"But-"

"See you in 4 weeks then!" Naruto interrupted her again, and walked off to get back to making the building. He left the two girls dumbfounded by the fact they couldn't get another word out after he had decided that they couldn't ask for anything until the store was up and ready for business.

Well... they would be seeing him in 4 weeks then.

**Note: This Starts 2 Years Before Canon DxD**


	4. Talk it Out

It was a quiet night.

They were 3 weeks in now, the building itself was finished and partially furnished now with freshly made furnature. They didn't have to work through the night anymore to get everything done, meaning Sakura and Kakashi were sleeping at the moment, leaving on Naruto and Sasuke away. While they didn't have to work through the night anymore, the two of them wanted to. Naruto had 4 of his clones helping to paint the outside of the building with a actually normal shade of paint, a light brown, with a dark red roof, and a darker brown for the window sides.

The sign over the building was Gold, Black, Pink, and Grey... Team 7's Mystery Shop, with each word being one of the color's of their hair. They weren't open just yet, but the sign being up didn't have to mean they were open.

While Naruto was painting, Sasuke was setting up the neon lights that would surround the edges of the sign and surround each word on the sign.

They worked in silence for hours.

"The Rasenshuriken... it's a pretty nice technique."

"You're not good at small talk." Naruto noted to Sasuke with a snort. They haven't had the chance to really talk in years now, not that they needed to talk. They could communicate better when they didn't hold it back with words alone. "Sakura hasn't opened up to you yet, has she?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he painted carefully around the edges of the sides.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What is left to say?"

"Her parents died not even a few weeks ago... I never had parents, and you've had time to mourn yours. Also, we both know how to mourn lost love ones, we have experience... and so does Kakashi." Naruto mentioned to Sasuke with a furrowed brow. Sakura had been more stressed out than any of them. Her temper was getting worse and worse the longer she kept it all inside herself.

She was holding in her emotions, because she didn't want to become a burden on them. She was still guilty over the fact she had burdened the two of them so much, so he knew better than anyone that she what she was doing was unhealthy for her.

He wasn't the person that she needed to be there for her though... Sasuke was.

"... So... we're ninja, this is what we do." Sasuke didn't see the point in this.

"We're human, and us...  _we_  can take this, we've dealt with loss. She hasn't, and to lose everything at once is horrible. She won't open up to me, not after asking me to bring you back... so tomorrow, just talk with her." Naruto told Sasuke, and he just grunted after a moment's thought. Sasuke was the best person for her to talk to, considering the history the two of them had was... different than his and Sasuke's history.

"... Kakashi-"

"Is horrible at dealing with other people's emotions, remember how he tried to help you, and you became a rogue ninja?" Naruto deadpanned at Sasuke, since from personal experience, he knew that Kakashi wasn't good at being a people person when it came to talking about feelings. There was another long moment of silence.

That silence took nearly 40 minutes before the two of them spoke something else.

"We're almost done... those seeds I gave you, have they sprouted."

"That's actually better small talk." Naruto had to admit that was a pretty good subject to bring up. "Yeah, and they are growing fast. The plant is already like 5 feet tall, and it's sprouted a flower that looks like a dragon head." Naruto was excited, this was a plant that was showing signs of producing some type of fruit. He couldn't wait to see the type of fruit that it produced, though he was a little concerned about the 'suckers' that were at the ends of each of the tentacles. "The tentacles tried to get Sakura today, they aimed for her boobs."

"What boobs?"

"Dude, she has boobs, they are small, but she has them." Naruto mentioned with a roll of his eyes. Sasuke's attempt at a joke aside, saying Sakura was purely flat was not correct, since she was a solid... B-cup, though on the smaller side of B-cup to be fair. "Anyway, Sakura was doing a bit of research today, talking about her. We need to find some creature called Slime or something, if it actually exists." Naruto mentioned to Sasuke, who nodded his head.

Wait, slime?

"Green, like jello in appearance, but more melted?"

"Yep, that's it. She needs some of it, she wants to do some research on it's properties or something... for the hands." Naruto mentioned as he gestured to Sasuke with a wave of his hand. Sasuke nodded his head, knowing exactly what monster that Sakura was talking about, and he could see why she would want it.

It's body had a unique bonding agent to it.

He would be sure to go and get a few of them tomorrow, they could keep them in the basement area with the plant that Naruto was growing, since it was a plant that seemed to thrive better in darkness than sunlight.

"How are you doing?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

There was no way Naruto was doing fine.

"I've been better... but this isn't the first time I've gone through loss... losing Pervy Sage really helped me learn how to handle this kind of thing better. Also, I don't want to dwell on it too much. I did what I had to do, even if I hated it... I'm sure everyone would have rathered died than turned into White Zetsu." Naruto could take comfort in the fact that everyone would have preferred death than that fate, being a monster that was completely different than their original forms in mind and body. Their souls, forever trapped in White Zetsu bodies, being unable to escape and be with their lost ones again.

He... was hurting, but he was able to focus on the silver lining, that he did the right thing in the end in what he did. Destroying everything would always weigh on him, but he could proudly say that he did the right thing for everyone involved.

Sasuke nodded.

"... We never get any breaks, do we?" Sasuke didn't say it out loud, but he too missed their own world. He didn't form any meaningful attachments with anyone but his teammates, but places meant something to him. Konoha, the village that Itachi died for, the place Naruto defended, the place that he had promised to protect with Naruto, it was gone now. The place he was born, grew up, where his parents had lived and died.

All of it was gone now.

This was truly a new beginning though, the Uchiha clan... it wasn't a clan anymore, it was just him. This world had no concept of Uchiha clan, no longer would that stigma follow him around. The same could be said for Naruto being an Uzumaki/Jinchuriki. They were truly starting over a new life, without the prejustices of their old life following behind them.

"Just a few more days until we open up shop." Naruto mentioned with a grin, changing the subject from depressing to recent. "Oh right, those girls might be our first customers too, what do you think their desires are?" Naruto asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, wondering what their deal was.

Rias seemed kind of desperate to get something done, so he had to wonder what it was.

"They were the tainted people."

"Oh, don't judge them for having dark energy, your chakra is  _way_  more dark than their energy could ever hope to be. They looked scare shitless just looking at you. They weren't human though, so I wonder what they were." Naruto had to wonder that at least, even if they couldn't guess what they wanted. They weren't talking a ton, but this was a nice night he and Sasuke were having.

They haven't been able to just... talk without using their fists in years, the last few weeks working together for a common goal without violence was nice. Sasuke smiled and nodded his head when he saw Naruto grin, the two of them understanding why the other one was smiling without the need for words why.

"Yeah, you're right. Though..." Sasuke glanced over at a bat that was watching them carefully, his Sharingan flashes, and he erased the memory of the bat with a glance. Wiping it's memory, he took control over it, and commanded it to go back to it's master without any of the knowledge it had gained. "... the red haired one is nosey, she's just like an Uzumaki-"

"I'm personally offended."

"She seems very friendly, and looking into her eyes, you can see how much she cares about others like you... but like Karin, she seems manipulative... but like both you and Karin, she gives off a very...  _goal_  driven aura, like she won't allow anything to stop her from getting what she wants... be it becoming Hokage like you, getting into my pants like Karin... or whatever her goal is." Sasuke knew more than one Uzumaki, though Naruto and Karin were part of the same clan, they weren't siblings or cousins, but the fact they both had strong personalities with similarities made it seem like Uzumaki had a kind-hearted default setting.

Naruto thought over it.

"Yeah, she really did have rocking red hair... my mom's was tomato red, but her hair is like crimson... and it's really long." Naruto remembered her hair pretty well, it was a stark contrast the normal hair colors. "You know... after I met my mom's chakra... I have this wish, ya know?" Naruto was going to admit to something kind of embarrassing.

"Hm?"

"I wish I was born with straight red hair like Mom... that girl is really lucky, she has hair I really wish I could have. I was born with my Dad's messy mop of gold." Naruto played with his own hair. Everytime he thought of his mom, he couldn't help but imagine himself with her hair, but shorter. He had her beautiful face, making him handsome, but he couldn't help but feel that it was a waste for him to not have her hair too.

Sasuke frowned when he realized that he got to spend so much of his childhood with his parents, while Naruto had only gotten a few short minutes with chakra copies of his own parents... and the only time he ever  _truly_  saw his father had been so short, and the day they had to say goodbye.

Even when life was giving Naruto a gift, it was always a bitter-sweet gift, to let him see his father for a short time, but have to part ways with him on his own birthday.

Naruto's birthday, the anniversery of his parent's death.

"You like red hair?" Sasuke asked Naruto, since he never asked about Naruto's taste in women.

"Naaaaaah!" Naruto denied with a wave of his hand. "I wish  _I_  had red hair, and I think it is SUPER pretty, but it would be creepy as fuck if I was attracted to a girl just because her hair was red or something. When it comes to hair, I like hair to be  _long_  more than color. Remember how all girls had long hair in the academy... I started the rumor that you liked long hair." Naruto admitted with a devious grin.

Sasuke glared at him.

So that was the reason all those girls kept trying to get his attention with their hair, because Naruto had decided to get all the girl's (except Hinata) to grow their hair out for his own desires. That was a devious, underhanded... and absolutely clever use of rumors. No wonder Naruto was so good at fighting like that, he was used to getting people to act the way he wanted them to act.

"If I had to date somebody, it would be Sakura... I don't see myself accepting anyone but a ninja, and the women of this world seem... weak... Sakura is a trained medical ninja, and she already loves me. That seems like the more convenient path." Sasuke would admit that for him, romance was a little less about love, and more about just affection in general. A fair and balanced relationship built on trust, and he already trusted Sakura.

Naruto didn't say anything for or against that.

He and Sasuke would never agree on how relationships like that should go, because Sasuke was raised in a different way than he was. The two of them, even if they argued, would never agree. Still, Sasuke would still care for Sakura if they got together.

"So what type of woman  _do_  you like?" Sasuke didn't have any other ideas on a conversation topic after this one, so he better milk it.

"I mean, I don't really have body preferences as long as she looks nice. Personality, as long as I can get along with her, and she's not evil, I'm fine there too. In my research for the Sexy Jutsu, I looked at all kinds of girls, and did looking into a lot of personality types... while I was researching, I kind of stopped having preferences." Naruto mentioned his infamous technique, the ability to turn himself into a sexy woman. It was perhaps one of the techniques that he himself created from scratch, using one of the most basic examples of the female ninja way of battling... back before female ninja were accepted into battle more easily.

Seduction.

If Naruto wanted to, in his female form, he could make any straight man putty in his hands with nothing but a shy glance, a wiggle of the hips, and a wink. He, as a male, understood the male mind so well, that he had a deeper understanding of what was seductive than any female.

"... By the way, the Reverse-"

"I'm not gay, I literally  _threw up_  when somebody reminded me of the time we kissed, so don't worry about that." Naruto deadpanned at Sasuke, who shivered in disgust at the memory as well.

He hated that so much too.

"You seduced Kaguya, an alien Rabbit Goddess... how did you learn to seduce women like that?" Sasuke asked Naruto, a little curious.

"Well, Konohamaru showed invented the Sexy Boy on boy Technique-" Naruto said, with both of them having a displeased look at the mention of that name. "-anyway... I saw how Sakura reacted to it. I realized that I could create a Sexy Jutsu for women, so I started to study what women found seductive, and practiced it in secret." Naruto mentioned with a grin on his face. He had put a lot of work into that jutsu, enough that he truly felt that if he wanted to, he could arouse almost any woman with the mannerisms he learned.

He would never... he had no  _plans_  to abuse the knowledge he had to take advantage of women and seduce them. When he seduced Kaguya, he had done it to distract her to get a punch in.

"It showed surprising usefulness in battle, for a perverse technique... I wish I hadn't seen it with my Sharingan though." Sasuke would never be able to forget that technique, because he had witnessed it with his Sharingan.

Naruto chuckled.

"Copy it all you like, but this jutsu is more than just handsigns... you've got to get into character, and become a really seductive person." Naruto could never see Sasuke performing the jutsu himself, despite having technically copied it with his Sharingan. He might have copied the jutsu, but he would never have the personality needed to make full use of it.

It was more than just being naked.

"Pffffft." Sasuke snorted, and covered his mouth.

"Heheheh." Naruto laughed with him, the two of them really relaxing as they got back into their work. They were having such a stupid conversation, something the two of them could never had, had years ago.

They continued to have small talk through-out the rest of the night.


	5. Opening Day

"So fresh and new... has that new store smell."

Naruto just sat behind the counter with a smile on his face, the shelves were still mostly empty since they weren't selling any merchandise yet. There was no cleaning that needed to be done either, since they just finished everything off in the store. At the moment, it was just him and Sakura in the store. Sasuke was fast asleep in the back, they each had their own small rooms in the back, meaning they slept in the store itself. Kakashi was out and about, learning about the town itself, as well as doing some advertising for their store opening.

Sasuke was tired.

He had been off in that strange forest, collecting monsters that Sakura said that she needed for research and development purposes. The monsters were simple, but she had them down in the basement/training area so that she could observe them when she wasn't focused on the store.

"We haven't had a single customer today." Sakura noted as she read one of this world's magazines, familiarizing herself with the political situations of this world. She had text books about laws as well that she was studying up on, the best way to skate around laws was to memorize them all and find their loopholes. "I'm going to go do some work in the medical room, and study the First Hokage cells I harvested from Madara." Sakura started to walk out, putting the magazine down on the counter.

Naruto just waved her off.

...

Just like that, he was bored.

"... It's only 4... 17... yeah, I'm sure people will come soon."

*Ding*

"Welcome to Team 7's Mystery Shop, owner Naruto Uzumaki, ready to grant some wishes!" Naruto jumped over the counter and greeted the person who walked through the door with a bright smile. It was a young middle school girl, who was so startled that she went running out of the store at that very instant. "Wait, come back, as the first customer, I'll give you a discount!" Naruto called out the door as he rushed outside to shout out at her.

Naruto's face twitched when he saw Rias and Akeno were walking towards the store, so he cooled his features and walked back into the store. He held the door open for them as they walked inside. They made no comment about the previous almost-customer, instead they walked towards the front of the store in front of the counter.

"Do we get that discount?" Akeno asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Not for what you two plan on asking for... which one of you wants to go first?" Naruto asked as he walked with his hand in his pocket, right back to where he started, behind the counter. He sat down and spun around on his stool. He grabbed a stack of papers that was sitting behind the counter, and place them between himself and the girls. "How about you Akeno-chan, what is it that you want?" Naruto questioned her as he leaned forward with a grin.

"... I'm fine with going second."

"Which is why I'm telling you to go first, during my shift, the customer is only right when I say they are." Naruto knew about how business was suppose to be customer first, but he didn't want his customers to think they had any control over the situation. The second they thought they had any superiority over him, they would try to take advantage of him. "Depending on your wish, I might have to write up a formal contract for you. At this shop, if your wish is something within my power, that I don't approve of personally you'll be asked to sign a contract that will have you volunteer for some unpaid part-time work." Naruto informed them of something rather basic.

They could ask for anything, but he was free to refuse them if he was truly against it, but if he just didn't approve of it, he just wanted them to donate some of their time to working for the store.

"So we don't need to pay money if we sign the contract?"

"Oh, you'll need to do both... most services you can just pay money for, it's only a few things that need a contract. The contract's length completely depends on what you are asking though. So, Akeno-chan, lets hear it?" Naruto gestured to the side of his head, leaning in to hear what her request was going to be.

"I feel like I should go first." Rias could see that Akeno was a little nervous.

"Exactly!" Naruto pointed to her, before he pointed back to Akeno. "Which is why she is going first... so tell me, what do you want?" Naruto asked Akeno, who could see she wasn't going to get to go after Rias.

"... I would like to spend a day with my mother... she passed away when I was a child. If you can grant wishes, surely you can allow me to spend just one day with her?" Akeno asked Naruto, and she saw his face twitch at her request. He could see why she wanted to go second, because she wanted to see how he would react to Rias, and if his reaction was bad, she would change her wish to something else.

He could sympathize with her wish though.

He thought it over.

"1,000,000 yen... and how does 6 years of part-time work sound as a fair deal?" Naruto asked her as he started to write out the contract.

She looked a little stunned.

_Rias_  was just as stunned.

"You can actually make that happen?" Rias didn't know what to say, that would involve either traveling to the afterlife, or pulling a soul from the afterlife. It was one thing to bring the dead back to life by  _using their dead body_  as a vessel, but finding an unbound soul was a completely different matter. Finding one soul, out of the billions of souls that existed in the various afterlifes was pretty much impossible. "... and I understand the price... but  _6 years_  of part-time work?" Rias wanted to see if she could lower the price of the work that Akeno was going to have to do.

"I can really sympathize with your wish Himejima, but the dead shouldn't be disturbed by the living. We can work out a payment plan for the money portion, but I'm not going to negotiate the amount of work you're going to have to do." Naruto told her with a slight frown on his face. He had seen the dead ripped from the afterlife too much to ever find it a good idea to disturb the souls of those resting in peace.

Akeno had tears in her eyes.

"If you can really let me meet her, I'll  _gladly_  work 6 years here... you  _can_  make it happen?" Akeno asked him, and Naruto nodded his head. He closed his eyes, not letting her see as his eyes turned golden, with cross shaped pupils. Feeling out her energy, he sensed out the closest dimensions and located anyone that would be family to her. He could feel close to 23 people that matched her closely, before he looked for images of women that looked similar to her in appearance.

When he opened his eyes, they were blue again.

"I know exactly where she is in the afterlife, and I can have my friend Sasuke open a portal into the afterlife so you can see her for a day... once 24 hours are up, you come back through the portal... no fighting it." Naruto told her seriously. She was going to get 24 hours with her mother, that was it.

Obito, with his Kamui, was capable of going from the afterlife into the world of the living to give Kakashi his Sharingan (for a limited time). Sasuke's dimensional portal was an even higher level than Obito's kamui, as long as Sasuke knew where he was going, he could open a portal there. Naruto knew, thanks to Six Paths Senjutsu, exactly where the target was going to be. It would be no difficult feat for the two of them together to allow Akeno to meet her mother for a day.

"... You're not lying." Akeno hesitated in signing the contract as he finished writing it up.

"... Can I at least take half of the years she owes?" Rias asked him, not wanting to restrict Akeno so much.

"Himejima has to be willing to pay the cost of of her wish. Simple wishes can be achieved through money, but this wish is different... Himejima needs to pay for it with not just money, but her blood, sweat, and hard work... do we have a deal then?" Naruto signed his own name on the contact after biting his thumb, and using a brush to sign his name on it. Signing the contract with blood, just to make it far more meaningful.

Akeno was visibly uncomfortable, but she took the clean brush that he offered to her, and she reached up and bit down on the side of her hand until it bled. Coating the brush in her blood, she signed her name on the contract in blood.

"I'll do  _whatever_  it takes."

"Great Akeno-chan, because I'm going to work you to the bone. Come with me, and I'll get you set up to meet your mother." Naruto was all friendly again instantly. Getting up, he had a skip in his step as he grabbed onto her hand. Pulling her along, he walked into the back, leaving Rias in the main store. Knocking on Sasuke's door, he didn't recieve an answer at first, before a tired Sasuke in pajamas opened the door.

"... What?"

"I'm going to need you to open a portal to about meh away up, and to the right about gaoh." Naruto explained the distance and the location of where the portal needed to be in strange descriptions that Akeno didn't understand in the slightest. Sasuke seemed to understand it though, and he reached out his hand.

Naruto shared some chakra with him, enough to make the portal, and he turned away from Akeno, before the black portal appeared.

She was stunned into silence when the blackness of the portal, cleared away, and she saw her mother standing there with a slightly see-through body. She looked exactly like Akeno, but with smaller breasts.

"Mo-"

"24 hours, you have 24 hours with her... make them count." Naruto grabbed her by the forearm roughly, and gave her the warning. This was the only time for the next 6 years she was going to get to do this. While she worked for him, she was not going to be able to renew this wish until she had fully paid off the contract.

"Akeno..."

"... I'll make them count." Akeno spoke as she walked through the portal, and it closed behind her.

Naruto walked back into the main store, and saw Rias was waiting for him there patiently. Naruto sat back down, before he smiled at her.

"Akeno is with her mother now, you won't be able to see her until tomorrow... but her wish has been granted." Naruto told Rias, since he could see how worried the girl was over her friend. Rias let out a visible sigh of relief, a hand over her heart. She had sensed Akeno's energy completely vanish, but this did provide validity to Naruto's claim at the very least.

Rias took a deep breath.

"I have a deathly fear of camels-"

"Okay, stop... that is hilarious." Naruto started off, since he had thought that she was going to ask for something way more dangerous than getting rid of her fear of camels. "... why don't you ask for the wish you  _really_  want?" Naruto asked her with a smirk. He wanted her to ask for the wish that she had wanted to ask for 4 weeks ago, not this on the spot wish. He could tell that she was being dishonest about her wish, the negative emotions of lying her leaking off her big time.

He wanted the true wish.

"... I would rather not work part-time for a long time... so..."

"Out with it, any contract can be decided later." Naruto hurried her along.

"... I'm in an arranged marraige with a man I don't love... and I want out."

"... Is that all?" Naruto was actually a little disappointed with her wish, but either way, he started to write up a contract for her. Rias raised her hand up to her mouth, and bit down on it hard enough to draw blood. "Oh, I don't need blood for this one. This is a really simple fix... lets say... 100,000 yen... and 7 months of part-time work." Naruto offered her a quick contract. Her problem was super easy for him to fix.

Rias was surprised, visibly.

"That's it?"

"I mean, you didn't say you wanted him  _dead_... just that you want the marraige cancelled. If you had wanted him dead, I would have charged you 10,000,000 yen and 2 years of part-time work." Naruto waved a hand at her request. He didn't like murder, so he would charge WAY more than Sasuke would have. Sasuke would have charged a lower fee, and no part-time work for this kind of thing.

But Sasuke only controlled the store at night, so during the day, he was the one that would decide how much to charge for something like this.

"Really... this cheap?"

"Yeah, you ought to be able to marry for love like everyone else. I'm not going to charge you a super large amount... 100,000 yen is pretty low for what you're asking... I wouldn't even charge you the part-time work." Naruto had to admit, he was just adding that one for a simple reason, and not because of her wish.

"Why then?" Rias asked curiously.

"Because, I can look into your eyes, and see that you don't want to just pay somebody to get out of this problem, you want to feel like you earned your way out with your own two hands. So in exchange for charging you less money, you will work for me to pay some of the cost... sound fair?" Naruto asked her, and her eyes widened at how well he was reading her personality, before she looked at the contract.

There were no loopholes at all in the way he had written it, everything was clearly defined.

"... Can I ask for more part-time work?"

"Sure, how much you feel this is worth to you?" Naruto questioned her right back.

"6 years."

...

"I'll give you 2 years... Akeno is going to pay off what she owes. I won't let you make it too easy for her." Naruto explained as he changed the months to 2 years instead. Unlike Akeno who would be working for him until she was graduated from not only high school, but college, Rias would be done with working for him when she was a high school senior. He could see Rias furrow her brow, before sighing in acceptance.

She wanted to work alongside Akeno to give Akeno a friend to work with for 6 years, but she could see that she wasn't going to be allowed to lessen Akeno's burden.

"His name is Riser Phenex, and he's a Devil like myself-"

"Oh, that is what you're called... I was wondering what type of creature you were. Thanks for the information, but I don't need his name... don't worry, in a couple hours, consider your engagement broken." Naruto told Rias when she finished signing the paper he gave her. With her contract signed, Naruto put it with Akeno's contract.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Rias saw Naruto come back from the backroom, and she saw him grinning like a fox as he made his way towards her. She saw that he had a written letter from her parents in his hand, and he gave it to her.

"You're engagement is cancelled now, my end of the contract is fufilled, your wish is granted. You'll be working 4 days a week, 2 days with Akeno, and 2 days without her." Naruto told Rias with a self-satisfied smirk. Her wish had been far too easy for him to manage.

"How did you do this?" Rias read the letter from her parents over several times quickly, before she looked at him.

"I'm awesome."

_I intimidated your parents, and forced them to cancel the contract._

Of course, Rias didn't need to know that part.


	6. The First and Second Day's Work

Their first day.

Rias hadn't really spoken much to Akeno over the weekend, because the girl had sort of been out of it after getting a day with her mother. She had no talked about what she had talked with her mother about, and she cried the entire night after she had been made to leave her mother in the afterlife. She didn't push the issue though, because the intimate moments Akeno had with her mother, asking about that was just in bad taste.

"So, what do you think he's going to have us do?" Rias brought up to Akeno as they walked far closer to their destination, only a few blocks away. They had gotten out of school already, and the school was close enough that it was only a short walk away from T7MS's location.

Rias didn't talk about how relieved she felt that her arranged marraige had been taken care of, and 2 years of work for a lifetime of stress off her shoulders was more than worth it. Naruto had granted her wish, so she doubted that he would make them do anything horrible. She sort of didn't know what to feel about the other people that were at the shop though.

"... Huh?" Akeno blinked, having been spaced out.

Her meeting with her mother was still on her mind, and she was having a hard time focusing on other stuff. As a Devil, she was going to live for thousands of years, and when she died... what happened to her soul would mean she would never see her mother's soul. The fact she was able to meet her mother at all was a miracle, and she just couldn't get her mother or Naruto off her mind for making it happen (she didn't want to give Sasuke any credit, since he scared her).

"What do you think he's going to have us doing?"

"Oh... I'm fine with anything he wants." Akeno mentioned, before she pushed a smile onto her face, and licked her lips. "... be it perverted or not, I can make him excited with whatever he asks." Akeno let out a sado-masochistic smile. Rias let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Akeno was back to normal, and when Rias looked away, Akeno's face changed back to purely thoughtful.

Naruto... was 6 years really all he was making her work for him?

This wasn't like with humans, who could be reunited with their dead after only a few years, she was never going to see her mother ever again because of what she was. Naruto had bent the rules of what was allowed, and gave her the chance to see her mother once more... something that even in  _thousands_  of years, she wouldn't even get the chance. A mere 6 years of service to Naruto's store? She truly felt that she wasn't giving enough of her time in exchange for what she had gained.

'Akeno is back to normal, though she seems a little subdued.'

"Is that your brother?" Akeno asked with a changing expression when she noticed that an older male Rias was standing outside of the shop, talking with Naruto. Sirzechs was visibly injured, with his right arm in a sling, and his shirt was something that Rias had never seen him wear before. It looked like it belonged to the grey haired man, Kakashi. The two of them stayed out of sight when they got closer.

"You know Sirzechs, if you wanted a rematch, you could have just asked. You didn't need to make it a wish for it to happen... sorry about your arm by the way, I should have held back more. Thankfully Sakura was able to reattach it no problems." Naruto shook hands with Sirzechs, the two of them all smiles with each other.

Sirzechs waved off his concerns about the arm.

"I'm just surprised, most people assume my Power of Destruction can destroy anything... but that is just because I'm so much stronger than my peers. It was nice to battle somebody that is strong enough to withstand my True Form and still win... I'm a little disappointed that I wasn't able to offer much of a challenge to you." Sirzechs gave Naruto a completely good-natured look, not minding the damage thatg he had taken much. "The other night with my parents, I'm sorry things got a little out of hand. You were trying to handle things peacefully, but they were really stubborn... thanks for helping Rias." Sirzechs gave Naruto a short bow of respect.

When Naruto had barged into their castle and met up with them, he was just there because he was picking his son up after a day with his own mother, he had tried to convince his parents to allow Rias out of the contract. When they were adamantly refusing his peaceful talks, Naruto had unleashed an ungodly amount of killing intent. Out of instinct, he had tried to attack Naruto, but it didn't end very well for him the first time. He had assumed that it was just because he hadn't been in his true form, so he tracked down the Mystery Shop and requested formally a rematch with Naruto.

"Oh, don't thank me, that was what she paid for after all. I can't stand parents who try to force their desires on their children, so I went a little overboard there too... got a little too angry ya know?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as Sirzechs started to stand back up straight. "You already paid the money for the deal we made, but you mind doing me a solid and not mentioning any of this to anyone? I would rather not have to deal with starting a war, I just want to run my shop peacefully. I didn't go there intending to resort to intimidation at first." Naruto closed an eye and grinned.

He didn't want to wipe out a species that wanted to go to war with him because of something this small after all.

"War with you won't end well for my people... if you were a video game character, you would be the character that is so broken, that all fights with you are scripted to make the main character lose." Sirzechs laughed at his own great comparison. Naruto's overwhelming power was just unfair, which is how he guessed his own species saw him as their leader, so it was good knowing that there were more people out there that could make him feel this sense of humbleness. "I'll keep what you did a secret, but can you  _do me a solid_  and try to stay out of the Underworld as much as you can? Having somebody as strong as you running around isn't great in general." Sirzechs was going to tell his fellow Satans about Naruto, he had to tell them, but he was going to keep Naruto's power a secret otherwise from the rest of his species.

He didn't need them getting the wise idea that they could pay Naruto to do something horrible, that upset the balance of all things they held dear.

'Naruto... beat my brother?! I thought he was a weak cripple with powerful negotiation and sensing skills!?' Rias covered her mouth as she hid with Akeno behind a pole. She didn't expect Naruto to be that powerful, she knew that his friend Sasuke gave off an immense power that was darker than any Devil could ever hope for, but she couldn't imagine the goofball to be capable of such power.

Akeno was just as surprised as she was... but she was more accepting of Naruto's apparent power. She was more surprised by the fact he wanted his power to be kept a secret from people.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you on more amiable terms. Rias is going to start working here for awhile, so please treat her gently-"

"Oh, don't worry about that, see ya later." Naruto walked back through the open door of the shop.

Sirzechs took a piece of paper from his pocket, and put it on the ground, the paper having his own magical circle on it. The magical circle jumped off the paper, and he used it to teleport back to the Underworld. When he was gone, and the magical circle in the air faded away as well, Rias and Akeno both came out from their hiding places and started to rush towards the open store.

"Wait... lets not tell Naruto we know-"

"Just letting you two know, I was fully aware that you were listening the entire time. Your hair color sticks out like a sore thumb Rias-chan." Naruto stuck his head outside of the door, staring right at the two of them. He had a prankster's grin on his face, showing that he had just been pretending not to notice them. "Now get inside and get changed, you're going around town and handing out flyers with me." Naruto told the two of them with a wider grin.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

Bunny suits.

"Where did you get these, there are super cute?" Rias asked as she looked down at herself with a twirl, spinning to see all angles of herself in the mirror. She didn't mind in the slightest that the costume didn't cover much of her body, or that she was being sexualized like this. The vast majority of her impressive breasts were on full display, just barely staying decent, and her ass would be showing more if her hair didn't cover it up. It was a light red suit, and she had on purple thigh high socks, with black high heels. She even had the smaller accessories to match her outside.

Akeno had a dark blue one on, with  _no socks_ , and bicep high gloves on.

She was just appreciating herself and Rias, and how the two of them looked, and because of her ponytail, pretty much her entire ass was on display.

"You two decent then? Don't ask questions on where I got them, I got them through completely legal means... they tight around your tits?" Naruto asked them through the curtain to the changing room.

Their boobs were really massive, so the size was no doubt wrong, they only came in sizes so large after all. He didn't want to have them custom made for the girls just yet, since they were just starting out. They weren't worth him spending money on them, not when they hadn't made him any money.

"It feels good to me." Akeno liked the tightness in her costume, so she didn't mind it being the wrong size.

"It's a little tight, and my nipples are a  _little_  visible, but only if the light hits them right. Yes, we're dressed enough to be called decent." Rias answered as the curtain was opened up. She blinked in surprise when she saw Naruto put his hand up in a strange sign.

*Poof*

Standing in front of them was no longer Naruto.

It was a female version of Naruto, wearing a bright orange bunny suit like their own, without the socks or gloves, instead of that his female version was wearing a black choker with spikes on it, and spiked wristbands and anklebands to match. Also, unlike the Naruto they had met, this female version of Naruto had two arms in full.

"You have two arms?"

"I mean, the Transformation Technique would be useless if I was restricted by the fact I'm missing an arm. Come on, lets start with the supermall, and work out way downtown. Sex sells, so give your hips a wiggle, and make sure those boobs sway." Naruto spoke in a female voice as well, and Rias noticed curiously that this version of Naruto had larger breasts than her own as well. They might even be larger than Akeno's size by a good few centimeters. "Jealous?" Naruto asked as he pushed the breasts up.

"Not jealous, but do you chose how this form looks, or is the breast size a constant thing?"

"I made this form when I was a kid... and I really liked big boobs when I was younger. I really care about size now, but I this form is made for pure seduction, so I just never really decided to change it... now lets get to work ladies!" Naruto shouted out with excitement, giving both of them  _large_  stacks of flyers that they were going to be handing out.

Akeno watched Naruto's female hips sway as he walked, and she made sure that she put effort into imitating it.

"So... what else can that transformation be used for?" Akeno, as they walked, leaned up against Naruto and added a seductive purr to her voice.

Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've used it to turn into rocks, other people, a dog, weapons, the normal stuff." Naruto didn't even notice her voice as he happily spoke to her. He was so glad to get to walk around town during the day and promote business. "Don't worry, I'm more than happy to do some grunt work with you until you get used to it!" Naruto assured them moments later, before they started to assume he would just make them do the stuff he didn't want to do.

Which, to be honest, he might do at some point... but most of the time, he would be working with them on whatever he asked them to do.

'He missed her meaning a little... for a guy that seems to know his way around seduction, he seems a  _little dense_...' Rias thought as she watched Akeno stumble over herself, sending Naruto a slightly stunned look, blushing at the fact that her own flirting was missed.

"R-rocks? Wow, that seems very... interesting? I'm sure that if you wanted, you could even make yourself-" Akeno bit her lip, lowered her eyelashes, before she leaned in a little closer. "- _whatever size you wanted to be_." Akeno glanced down towards his crotch, to make her meaning completely clear.

Even he-

"I mean, I guess using it to be taller would be useful... but I'm still growing, I'm only 17. I'm sure I still had room left to grow." Naruto gestured to the top of his head, and raised the distance between it and his hand.

-missed her meaning completely.

She sighed.

"... Thank you for the other day... I'm really grateful that you didn't refuse my desire, and let me spend a day with my mother." Akeno decided she would put seduction on the back-burner for now. This guy had already done so much for her, that she was still going to try her hand at seduction, but clearly she was going to have to build a little more of a relationship with him first before he would understand what her normal behavior, and what her flirting behavior, was.

Rias stepped forward and leaned against Naruto's other wise.

She didn't say anything, just glanced to the side and looked Akeno in the eye, giving her a challenging glance, smirk on her face.

"So, after today, what are we going to be doing next time we work?" Rias changed the subject with a curious smile.

"Well, Sakura figured out that slimes grow and multiply by absorbing women's sweat and other stuff. She asked me if I would have one of you work with the slimes, so we can collect some of their slime for her to research." Naruto mentioned, with both girls looking at him with odd eyes.

He did know what happened when slimes and girls were in the same room right?

"You'll be... watching?" Akeno asked him with a glint in her eye.

"Sakura told me that I had to, to make sure nothing bad happened. We just need the slimes to grow a little... and I have a plant growing in the basement that is attracted to women's boobs... so if one of you will take care of the slime, can the other one of you help Chu-chan? I think he might make some fruit if you do." Naruto was super excited to see if his theory was correct about why his plant was attracted to boobs.

...

"This will be-"

**-Next Work Day-**

"... This isn't really sexy..." Akeno said with a frown as she just had her feet stuck in a wooden tub, with a slime on them, giving her a small amount of pleasure as it crawled up her legs a little. Before it could get to her crotch though, Naruto prevented it from going further by giving the slime a firm look.

She wasn't even naked yet, how was she suppose to enjoy this?

The masochist in her was displeased.

"I was expecting something... different..."

"Chu-chan, you be gentle with her... NO, you aren't allowed to molest her!" Naruto saw those two tentacles that were trying to wrap around her legs. Rias was turned away from Naruto, her breasts exposed to the plant as the ends of the tentacles opened up like flowers and wrapped over the top of her breasts. Naruto's shout at the plant made sure that it didn't molest the girl, and the dragon-face of the plant seemed disappointed, but obeyed Naruto's command. "Heeeeeey, I'm still watching you." Naruto turned his head and snapped at the slime.

"... It can go... a little-"

"Man, isn't it great that I'm making sure they don't go too far!?" Naruto let out a loud laugh at how great it must be for them. Akeno just puffed her cheeks out, she had been hoping that by getting slime-molested would get Naruto to look at her sexually and blush.

"Ah..." Rias moaned a little.

"Oh! The fruit, Chu-chan is making fruit!" Naruto watched with sparkling eyes as boob-shaped and colored fruit started to grow from the tentacles. Naruto waited until each fruit was done growing, and he picked it. He would bring these to Sakura so that she could study them, maybe they could get some use out of them. "Okay Chu-chan, you can stop and let her close her shirt now... I said stop it!" Naruto ordered his plant, and it relented and let go of Rias' chest.

Naruto then went over to the tub that Akeno's feet were resting in, and he saw the slime had grown much larger. Grabbing the glass bottle, he scooped some of it into the jar, and closed the lid. Naruto scooped the rest of it off of her, and tossed it to the side so that she could stand up properly.

'Is he... blushing?' Rias turned her head, and tried to tell if Naruto was blushing out of arousal, or if he was blushing out of happiness because of the fruit.

She was a little curious to know.

**Don't worry, you'll be getting a good molestation scene soon enough.**


	7. Big Clients

-T7MS's Mysterious Breast Cream-  
Absolute Promise to increase your bust size 3 cup sizes, or your money back.

-T7MS's Mysterious Skin Cream-  
Clear away all your acne and gives you baby smooth skin, while painlessly removing all those pesky body hairs.

"Sa... Haruno-san..." Rias coughed and stopped herself, currently Naruto was out taking care of a really high paying client, so Sakura was watching the inside of the shop for Naruto. All Sakura was doing was sitting behind the counter and writing stuff, while drawing an arm(?), down on the paper and doing calculations that were far beyond Rias' ability to understand. She was currently stocking the once empty shelves with new bottles of pink and green liquids. "These wouldn't happen to be... from the Breast Chimera Plant and the Slime... would they?"

Sakura mostly ignored her as she continued to work on designing something arm-shaped, but she gestured for Rias to continue working on shelf stocking with a dismissing wave of her hand. Rias had learned that Naruto was kind of the exception to the way the shop worked. Sasuke was a terrifying person in both his menacing aura, and just the feelings of dread being around him gave. Kakashi seemed not to really care about much, and was often writing stuff down in books, or he just didn't show up at the shop much. Sakura didn't care to really take her mental attention away from her work for anything other than the other shop managers, and when clients would come in asking for her to do something.

Naruto was the exception to this, being a friendly, outgoing people person, which was why more customers would come in during the hours Naruto worked.

"Himejima, don't forget to arrange those bras by color, pink goes in the front."

"But Naruto said orange-"

"Naruto isn't here right now, pink goes in the front." Sakura deadpanned to Akeno, who was stocking the bras. Since they were selling a breast enhancement cream (that actually did do what it promised), they were also selling bras in different sizes so that the people who bought the cream would have a bra that would fit them when their size started to increase. They only sold three colors, white, orange, and pink bra-panty sets at the moment since they weren't too concerned by it. "Anyway, the woman's beauty products section is still primarily my section." Sakura added with a pointed look.

Health/Beauty Products were her portion of the store, while Kakashi had been filling out his section of the store with self-printed instruction manuals for different aspects of life. A lot of young men seeking to get better gains from work outs would come in and get his training manuals, and even some women came and got the "Men's Minds, How They Work" instruction guide. Sasuke didn't have a section he cared about, while Naruto was the owner of the store itself and had a pretty large section filled with pretty random stuff.

"... If this cream is made from slime, then it will attack-"

"By only using the excess slime collected from your bodies, I gathered slime that wasn't sentient, and thus won't attack. I also added in some other medical materials... the same with the breast cream."

"But... just eating the fruit will give a chest as large as mine-"

"Well, not everyone wants them as big as yours. I'm selling a cream where the woman can choose the size of her breast's growth, and a cream where she can reduce their size. Hello, welcome to Team 7's Mystery Shop." Sakura smiled brightly when a white cloaked stranger entered the store. Rias and Akeno both felt chills go down their spines when they laid eyes on the stranger, not even knowing who this woman (massive breasts visible even under the cloak) was.

Her voice was beauty itself.

"I'm here to check on my request with Naruto."

"The finding of a lost sword correct?" Sakura asked, since Naruto and 691 of his clones were currently off doing a massive amount of requests at the moment. Today was a busy day, but this one request had been something supernatural, so Naruto had decided to take care of it himself instead of leaving it to a clone. "It says you owe... wow, this sword must be worth something to you, 320,000,000 yen... hefty price for a sword." Sakura watched the woman so she didn't try and do anything suspicious.

That much money for a sword?

Yeah, that was weird.

"She's already paid Sakura... hey! Orange bras go in front of the pink ones Akeno, do that over again!" Naruto called out as he entered the sword, a powerful looking sword with a golden guard over his shoulder. Akeno groaned and started to take down all the underwear, so that she could reorganize it again.

Why did most of the work she was assigned to do have to be non-sexual?

Other than when she wore a costume to promote the store, or went down into the basement to collect materials for product, she did nothing sexual like her first day. She was already 4 months into her service time, Rias was too, and she almost never had a real chance to just show off her body getting molested to arouse Naruto.

"You found it!?" The woman asked with shocked eyes appearing out from underneath her hood, and a golden light appearing from underneath it too.

"Yeah, this thing had a unique aura, wasn't hard to track down... a bit tricky near the end though... but that is unrelated to the request. Here you go Gabriel-chan-" Naruto always addressed every customer with -chan once their request was on it's way or done, his way of showing that everything was pretty much a done deal. "-one Excalibur Ruler, sorry I didn't wrap it up."

*Crash*

Rias dropped the skin cream she was stocking when she realized that she was looking at the lost Excalibur Sword, Excalibur Ruler, the strongest of the 7 fragment swords. Sakura, seeing Naruto on the other hand, stood up and started to walk out of the store. Now that he was back, she didn't need to watch the store anymore.

"Clean that up." Sakura whapped Rias on the back of the head when she passed her back, knocking her out of her stunned state.

Naruto gave the sword to the woman.

Akeno, while Rias reacted to the sword, reacted when Naruto spoke the name of the client that had paid him to get the sword. Gabriel, as in, one of the Arch-Angels who existed as their natural enemies. A person powerful enough to wipe her or Rias out of existence with extreme ease, with them not even being able to put up a fight unless the woman allowed them. A slayer of countless Fallen Angels and Devils alike in the last war, a force to be feared for beings lower than herself.

"You did the Lord's work, thank you, and I pray for your success in all that you do." Gabriel spoke, gently holding the sword as she bowed to Naruto, remembering how this country did things a little. She glanced at Naruto, and saw him show no reaction positive or negative to her words. "Are you very religious?" Gabriel asked him with a slowly growing smile.

Naruto waved a hand at her.

"I believe gods exist, but I got to where I am through hard work and pain, so I'm not going to pray to anyone to give me stuff... I'll get it on my own." Naruto didn't mention the fact that he was stronger than the gods of this universe, and thus, it was pointless for him to pray to them. Not to mention he was from a different universe, so in general, he was kind of an existence outside of the social norm of these beings. "You've paid off your request, if you have anything else you wish, you can come back in a month." Naruto stated as he walked her towards the front door, and opened it up for her.

The bigger the request, the longer the wait for people to be able to pay for another request, seeing as he didn't want everyday to be filled with everyone always just asking for more stuff. They were already making big money off of the few large scale requests they were getting.

Sasuke was currently out putting world leaders under Genjutsu in order to get those countries controlled by the leaders to completely shut down their trade with a certain country that was putting Japan into a sense of fear. They were being paid an absurd amount of money for this request by Shinzo Abe, in order to ensure the safety of Japan from nuclear attack. Instead of just destroying the offending country though, Naruto had talked down the request into just de-powering the enemy country.

Though, Team 7's Mystery Shop was getting more than just money for this request, they were also getting all of their activities protected by the government... meaning the government would look the other way whenever they took assassination requests and the like. Not like that mattered to them, since it wasn't like the country could stop them, and it wasn't like they couldn't fool anyone who questioned them. Still, it was nice not having to bother planning that far ahead.

"... Naruto... that was an Angel... our enemy."

"Correction, your enemy... she was my customer. My shop doesn't discriminate based on species, everyone is welcome to request something... if I don't like the request, I won't do it though. Just yesterday, I got a request to give a pervy 14 year old kid a harem... told the kid that I don't deal in romance. Anyway, she had a reasonable request, and paid enough money to cover it." Naruto had no issues that Rias or Akeno seemed to have. They seemed to forget that he wasn't their ally, he was a neutral party in all of this supernatural nonsense. He didn't ally with the Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Dragons, Youkai, or whatever other side there was.

He had no enemies.

He had nobody that could make themselves a threat to him either, so he could serve all customers without fear or retaliation. There were only 2 people in this universe that he could sense would be able to offer anything resembling a real challenge to him, and just by what he sensed in his Six Paths Sage Mode, neither of them would be able to survive if he threw his massive-scale attacks at them.

He had no enemies, because nobody was strong enough for him to consider them his true enemy.

"... I understand." Rias could see that he wasn't going to listen to her.

He was also right, he was human, and thus had no real enemies except for people he didn't like. He had no reason to dislike other races, and thus, he was the perfect species to run this special shop. Rias started to clean up what she broke earlier, with Akeno nearly finished restocking the bras with the orange ones in front this time. They were just unpaid workers, they didn't really have the right to even suggest that Naruto not serve certain customers, because of their own personal feelings.

Sirzechs walked into the store.

"Hey Na-tan-" Sirzechs said in a absolutely bouncy tone, his arm had healed up after being reattached nicely, and he was holding up a cake box in it. "-I got a cake, thanks for taking care of that request for me the other day! It was really nice being able to escape that meeting, so thanks, want some cake?... It's... oh... Rias." Sirzechs coughed into his hand, and stood up straighter, with more class now.

She didn't need to see that.

"... A request?" Rias asked with a frown.

"Sirzechs asked me to transform into him, and take his place in a meeting so he could spend time with his son. Here are the notes on that meeting, I suggest you focus on economic stability over growth for now... and trying to make treaties is good, but right now your relations with the enemy isn't good enough for trust to form." Naruto spoke as he reached under the counter and pulled out some notes. He gave his own advice for the moment, based on what he had seen at the meeting.

Sirzechs looked at Rias, before he made sure to look away from her when she sent him a deadpan look.

He paid Naruto to help him skip out on an important meeting!?

"I'm telling on you." Rias told him, plain and simple, since his wife wouldn't like to hear about what he had done. He just groaned and nodded his head, knowing there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

Naruto whapped the back of her head.

"No you're not, no tattling on clients." Naruto told her sternly. "Also, lets go to the back and get some of that cake... Akeno, if anyone comes in, get me." Naruto grabbed the cake, Sirzechs just sighing in relief.

"Sera-tan has a request too!"

...

"I'm sorry, I was followed." Sirzechs stated as he looked at the front of the store, and saw his fellow Satan standing there, smiling proudly after she heard what he had done. She wasn't blaming him for anything though it would seem, and was just skipping towards the front counter.

Rias shared a look with Akeno.

Just how many important people were going to visit the shop today!?

"What do you want-"

"I want to make lovey-love to my dear So-tan... you can make that happen right?" Serafall asked as she put her hands on the counter, bouncing in place as she did so. Naruto looked at Sirzechs, and then at Rias and Akeno.

"... I don't deal with romance like that-"

"So-tan is Sona Sitri, her sister." Rias explained further.

"That's even worse!" Naruto exclaimed when he heard that disgusting fact. Family members, by default, should never have sex. Gender didn't matter, family wasn't suppose to have sex with family. It was even creepier than wanting to have sex with somebody that looked like a family member. "Yeah, not happening, there isn't an amount you can pay that will get you that wish. Get out of the store before I throw you out." Naruto gestured to the front door.

He wasn't dealing with that kind of wish, and he was going to put a his first ban out, banning this woman from entering the store.

She puffed her cheeks up.

"... How about making lovey-love to somebody that looks just like her then?" Serafall asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't deal with romance, romance is something people should fufill on their own." Naruto wasn't going to ever interfere with somebodies romantic wishes. Period, end of story, he didn't deal with love-related wishes.

"... Just sex with somebody that looks like her... no lovey-love... come on... I reeeaaaally want this."

"900,000,000 yen and 20 years of part-time work." Naruto listed the price with a smirk on his face, since there was no way that she was going to ever be willing to pay that amount for something like this. He could easily fufill this non-romance related wish, but it was such a perverted/creepy wish that he just didn't want to fufill it.

Serafalls eyes sparkled.

"Done deal!"

"Fine, show me a picture of what she looks like." Naruto sighed with general disgust as he looked at her. Serafall pulled out five different pictures, each with Sona in a different outfit, or completely naked from an angle that showed Sona did not know that this picture was taken of her. Naruto looked at the girl, absorbed every detail of her body, before he raised his hand up.

*Poof*

Next to Naruto, stood a clone of Naruto, before the clone raised it's hand up, and in another poof of smoke, a perfect replica of Sona Sitri stood in front of everyone. Down to the smallest detail, the clone managed to perfectly replicate her. Serafall looked over the clone with a highly critical eye, trying to find a single flaw with the clone.

The clone was perfect.

"Awesome! This works too! Come on, lets go and get down to it then!" Serafall grabbed the clone by the hand, and started to walk out of the shop.

Naruto palmed his face.

"That's so fucking creepy... is it normal for you species to want to screw your siblings?" Naruto looked at Sirzechs and Rias, who both raised their hands up in innocence.

"It's really weird for us too... but less weird than it is for humans. She is a... special case... I love my little sister, but not in the way she loves hers." Sirzechs loved his sister a lot, and doted on her, but even he wasn't to the level he wanted to have anything sexual to do with her. He wanted Rias to find somebody she loved to be with.

Rias nodded.

"She's just weird like that." Rias admitted to having that opinion of Serafall Leviathan. "Why did you grant the wish?" Rias asked Naruto curiously.

"Having sex with a clone that is under a transformation doesn't deal with romance, and it doesn't force the person the clone is transformed into to do anything." Naruto was not willing to force people to love others, but sex with a clone that looked like a certain person... as a ninja he was aware of how ninja used seduction, he used it himself. This was just another part of being a ninja that he was practiced in.

Still, didn't change the fact that wish was super creepy.


	8. Easy Day

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

"Oh, come on Sarada-chan, don't do that... I'm watching you for your parents today." Naruto spoke as he gently cradled a baby in his one arm. Funny thing that he was holding a 2 month old baby girl, with a little tuff of black hair, and her father's black eyes. It would seem that about 2 weeks after Naruto and Sasuke had their little talk while building the store up, Sasuke and Sakura had gotten it on, which would somewhat explain Sakura's... more muted personality over the last few months.

Funny enough, he had just assumed she was getting fat until Kakashi pointed out that she was pregnant, not fat. Sakura and Sasuke still weren't married or anything, but after a relatively few months of waiting, a new Uchiha was born. She had her mother's feminine features, but she had a distinct 'Sasuke'ness about her as well.

"Miss Griselda... we can't fight this man... he's crippled and holding a baby."

"Sorry about the baby, don't worry, she'll be fine." Naruto looked at his 2 opponents that he was going to be facing. He was being paid by the Church to offer a small training test to two of their exorcists who were Holy-sword capable. Both of them were very pretty, and wearing very revealing clothing.

He had wanted to leave Sarada with Kakashi, but noooo, Sakura told him that he was more than capable of helping people from this world train and still hold a baby.

"I'm sorry, but we can't endanger the life of an innocent child or somebody who can't defend themselves." The attractive one, they were both hot but this one was exotic to Naruto, named Xenovia spoke as she stabbed her large, blue and gold edged sword into the ground, refusing to fight against Naruto. She seemed, both of them, just a little younger than the now 16 Rias and Akeno... who were both managing the shop while he was personally away.

Well, them and one of his clones.

He had baby hands touching his cheeks, Sarada having calmed down when she actually opened her eyes and saw his face.

"He comes highly recommended by Gabriel herself, this man is more than meets the eye if she is praising his abilities." Griselda spoke in a demanding tone.

They were paying good money, a great chunk of it, to see how good their exorcist training methods were, and to see if he could offer them ideas for improvements. Now that they had all Seven Excalibur Swords back under their control, it was time that they trained swordsman able to wield them. Xenovia had her own Holy Sword, so she wasn't needed, but she had been trained by the Church. She was the best example to see if their training methods with Holy Swords was good enough... she personally trained the girl herself.

"Can you please take the baby-"

"Sarada-chan cries whenever somebody that isn't me or her parents holds her... she doesn't even like Kakashi." Naruto stated as shifted her in his arm, and created a handsign, creating a Shadow Clone next to himself. Passing Sarada over to the clone, Naruto watched as the baby girl clapped her hands in amusement at there being two of him. "There, now I'm not holding a baby, come at me." Naruto put his hand in his pocket.

To their credit, they rushed into action.

Also to their credit, they both stopped swinging their swords and jumped back when he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Irina, you're too close to him, get back further!" Xenovia shouted out at her partner.

Too late.

*Flash*

"That's a good picture, you two reacted to a possible threat really quickly." Naruto had his phone in his hand, he had one now, and took a picture of them. Naruto leaned back and let the tip of Xenovia's sword pass his face, as he started to text, attaching the picture in the text. He and the others were on a shared plan, and he just had to show Kakashi the picture he had just taken. Naruto stepped to the left when Irina came at him from behind, hearing her approach and make the jump.

He stepped on her sword, and shoved the tip into the ground, jerking the handle out of her grasp in one smooth motion. Naruto ducked a strike from Xenovia, and before the girl could take Irina's head off, Naruto knocked Xenovia off of her own feet with a sweeping kick, sending her sword flying out of her hand and slicing through a large boulder with ease... more like the boulder shattering in all honesty.

He made a note of that.

Xenovia grabbed Irina's sword from the ground, and swung it at Naruto, not being immune to blades in his base form, Naruto did dodge it. She attacked with brute force, putting all her muscle into every strike that she made. She was like him, a power fighter at heart, meaning she had to have some stamina to back that fighting style up. Irina ran to where Xenovia's sword was, and tossed it towards her, with Xenovia trading swords back with her, and back on the attack.

"I'm starting to feel very humiliated that you're not treating me seriously!" Irina shouted as she jumped over Xenovia and came down at Naruto from above.

Naruto shrugged and let the sword sink into his shoulder when he saw Xenovia also swinging her sword at him. He didn't even let out a grunt when Irina's blade sliced into him, he just stared at Xenovia and watched her reaction. Irina seemed shocked that her sword hit him, but Xenovia had a different reaction.

Xenovia had been mid-swing, and had been depending on him dodging, now Irina was standing where Naruto should be. Irina wasn't fast enough to dodge, so Xenovia was forced to change where she was swinging her sword. She stumbed forward because of her momentum, her boobs against Irina's back.

Naruto slammed his forehead into Irina's face, and the back of her head slammed into Xenovia's face, knocking both girls on their asses, holding their faces in pain.

"Ow... this still kind of hurts, even if it doesn't hurt me." Naruto grabbed the sword in his shoulder, and pulled it out. Blood squirted out, before the wound started to heal up instantly, and within a second the wound he had was gone. Naruto wiped the blood again and tossed the sword back to Irina. "I'm taking you seriously, but you aren't taking me seriously. When you fight somebody, scoop out their abilities... try and figure them out, so play defence for a moment. You don't know if your opponent will hurt the people around you, or what abilities they will show if you go at them full force from the start." Naruto stated as he rubbed his shoulder once more, the blood now fully gone.

"Regeneration..." Xenovia groaned and took her hands off her face, her nose bleeding from the hit it took.

"It's really great to not have any hesitation and all, but if you don't know your opponents abilities or power, test the waters first. Come on now, get up and do it again." Naruto took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the two of them on the ground. Putting it back into his pocket again, he put his hand into his pocket as well and kept it there.

The two girls stood up, wiping the blood from their noses, and grabbing their swords.

They hesitated in rushing him this time.

"So... we need to enforce more mental training in the future then." Griselda took notes from the sidelines. If their swordsmen were to keep charging into battle headfirst, they would lose so many forces just like that. It actually did make sense, since those with Holy swords did usually die younger than regular swordsmen... power corrupts, and having a power you weren't born with made you cocky.

"Lets make this interesting!" Naruto reached into his other pocket, and pulled out a single bell. "I run a wish granting shop, whoever gets this bell gets a free wish... whoever doesn't get it... runs through the streets naked, a full lap around the entire city." Naruto offered them a carrot and a stick, pleasure and pain that was to say.

Side note, he was also totally lying about everything, he wouldn't grant them a free wish or make them run around the city naked-

"I accept!" Xenovia shouted as she got her sword ready.

-... She accepted that too quickly, Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're kind of stupid, aren't you?" Naruto asked her as she rushed after him, her moment of hesitation over with. Naruto could see her swinging her sword to try and cut the string of the bell, and Irina had her cheeks stained red as she joined in after Xenovia had already swung her sword close to five times. "No, seriously, you're either stupid, or have a warped sense of shame... not even I would run around a city naked... or at least butt-naked... for such a stupid reason." Naruto admitted as he stepped backwards and kept dodging all of the strikes aimed at him and the bell.

She wasn't even close to getting it.

"I'm an idiot, but I'm an idiot with a wish that needs to be granted!"

"Ooooooh, you're goal driven, I really like that. You've got fire in your belly, and a will to make your goals happen at any personal cost... now that is some serious guts... how about you Irina? You got a wish?" Naruto asked as he looked at her, and she just glared at him.

"Pervert."

"Yeah, but unlike Sakura, you're not strong enough to hurt me, so I can be a pervert right now." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

He was totally going to abuse the fact that Sakura wasn't here right now, and able to hurt him for any of this. He was just messing with them, thinking they would quit, but seeing them motivated like this really got him into it. More than anything else, what really got his spirits flowing was seeing a determined woman. Part of why he had been so interested in Sakura for so long, her determination to be with Sasuke had really fired up that competitive spirit in him... at the time of course, he lost any of those feelings a long time ago when he saw she was truly serious about Sasuke.

You never act like a dick and try to steal somebodies love.

Xenovia was using everything that she had to get to the bell in his hand, using every tactic that she had in her array of swordskills. She didn't deny Naruto the chance to see everything she had to offer as a fighter, and Griselda was seeing her fight with a vigor that she had never fought with before.

"I don't care if you're a pervert or not, I will have that wish!"

"Yeah, but I'm a ninja... so not only do I get to be a pervert, but I get to cheat." Naruto reminded them as he tossed the bell up into the palm of his hand. He gripped his fist tightly, and a crunching sound was heard. "I hope this teaches you to think a little more in battle, now neither of you get the bell." Naruto stated with a grin on his face. He didn't mention that they acted a lot like he did when he was 12 (though they were 15, no matter how highly developed their bodies were, seriously what did girls in this world eat?).

"Noooooo!" Irina shouted as she swung her sword at Naruto.

She didn't see what hit her.

She just opened her eyes, and saw that the sun wasn't in the sky anymore, and that she was on the ground with her stomach hurting a lot. She goaned and sat up, holding her gut with a groan, seeing Xenovia in a similar position as herself. Seeing that it wasn't daytime anymore, the fact it was night let her know that she had been knocked out for hours. She could only guess that Xenovia had either been knocked out, or she was just in that much pain.

"Good news, now that you're both awake... you both did very well. Naruto said you both were highly skilled, but you still have areas you need to improve on as well. For now, I'll be taking Durandal from you Xenovia... and both of you will be getting up early tomorrow, so that you can run around the city naked... a full lap meaning goes up every street." Griselda stated with a dark smile on her face, showing that she was going to be enforcing that punishment. They shouldn't have agreed to doing that.

-With Naruto, Several Days Later-

"Yes... this is just so much yes..." Naruto watched the video of Xenovia and Irina running up and down each street in their city, naked as the day they were born. He was just amazed that they had actually done the punishment, and that Griselda had emailed it to him... it was a 7 hour long video, but it was awesome to see all the same.

"Mmmmm?" Rias was working alone in the shop today, Akeno was working tomorrow, and she raised an eyebrow. "Porn?" Rias questioned him.

It was his store, he could do what he wanted, but it was kind of... wait, this was Naruto, unprofessional was his thing. Still, the fact he was watching this, when Akeno was practically begging for him to make her into a sex slave or something for the nearly a year now... and he never treated her sexually, or noticed her hints.

"I'm here to work-"

"... Go to the basement and get molested..." Naruto looked at Serafall with a twitching eye, still remember the long ass three days that his clone had been gone and messing around with her. Those were 3 days of lesbian sex memories that he had forever in his head now. He didn't need her in the store, messing with customers, so instead, Naruto simply assigned her to collecting material from monsters in the basement. That meant getting molested by his Breast Chimera and the Slime in the basement, so they could make more of the Breast Growth Cream.

That was selling like crazy, by the way.

It would seem that pretty much every girl in Kuoh was buying up the cream, because everywhere in the city he saw girls with breasts as large as Rias' boobs, almost no girl had anything smaller than a DD-cup anymore... the rare few who did were truly a treasure now.

Serafall only worked one day a week... and that was more than enough for him.

"You know... the Satan Leviathan being molested by monsters-"

"I get memories from my clones... and I got memories I can't unsee. Somebody has to collect those materials, and she's a grown woman... I feel bad making you two do this." Naruto spoke to her with a wide smile, and she turned a little pink in the face, nodding her head. Though when Naruto made them do it, it was always a very peaceful and non-molesting process because he was there making sure things went well.

Rias only had about a year more until her contract was completed anyway, and it had been pretty... uneventful he should say when it came to her.

"Wait... so you remember-"

"... I remember it all..."

Every. Single. Moment.


	9. Serafall Gets Fucked

Worth it.

Even now, Serafall Leviathan didn't regret for a second what her wish was.

Even as she was being fucked, not even molested by flat out fucked at this point, by a plant that had a tentacle inside of her vagina and teasing her from the inside. Two more tentacles sucking on her breasts, adding more pleasure that she was getting quite used to. After all, every day she worked, she was down here getting fucked by the Breast Chimera Plant and Slimes so that they could produce materials. Her love juices were dripping from her onto the ground below, she was hanging in the air by the tentacles wrapped around her waist.

8 hours of getting fucked was worth it, because she got to have sex with a very good clone that looked like her Sona... and she had video of it. Whenever she wanted to watch it, and boy did she watch it, she had the material for it that reminded her why this was worth it.

She came.

She came powerfully, as a majority lesbian, even she had to admit that having some thick inside of her felt good. The way they moved, as if tasting her insides, was amazing in it's nature. Not to mention, the loved the theme of it. She, a magical girl, was getting raped by a tentacle plant and slimes... that was just like a ton of magical girl hentai! What wasn't to love, she was getting pleasured by these creatures, for 8 hours at a time. Her life was in no danger either, she was getting everything out of this deal. She could feel the tentacles in her vagina, teasing the entrance into her womb, gently opening it up without causing her any pain... it's aphrodisiac covered tentacles actually causing her pleasure.

"Aaaaaaaah... it's so good."

Nobody was around to hear her, so she could be as accepting of this, and nobody would judge her. This was new, the tentacle hadn't done this to her before, she felt the tentacle in her vagina get thicker... and damn did it get thicker. For the first time, she thought that the tentacle was going to cum inside of her. She felt something moving inside of it, and go inside of her, a couple of them actually.

"Well... this is a new one."

"Pfffft!?" Serafall spewed her air when she realized she was being watched by Sakura, who had another pregnant bump. The woman was pregnant with her second child already, only months after the birth of her first one. Serafall sucked in her breath though when a second tentacle shoved itself inches deep into her ass, her body tightening around it as she came even more powerfully.

"Oh, don't mind me... down you." Sakura slapped a tentacle that got too close to her, and she glared at the slime on the ground. "I will destroy you... now this is a great supply of research material. You just enjoy what you were doing pervert." Sakura's face was red as she spoke, but she still sent a somewhat disgusted look at Serafall.

This pervert had made a wish to fuck her sister... she was a pervert worse than even Naruto's godfather was. That man had standards, this woman seemed to have little standards, and treated sex as either a simple kink, or wanted to have it with her sister.

"Okay~!" Serafall nodded her head and started to ignore Sakura as the woman plucked the fruits that were in bloom.

Serafall gasped when something went right into her womb, it felt round and slimey and covered in goo, shoved into her womb... slightly visible from the outside of her body as a tiny little bump. The tentacles on her breasts let go of them, and the creature tossed her to the ground, the tentacles around her letting go of her. Her vagina was gaping and goo was flowing from it, her vagina would tighten up naturall again soon enough.

The slimes around her started to crawl towards her.

"Not yet, this is a new research material... I said not yet." Sakura didn't know how Naruto got these things to so easily listen to him. She put on a rubber glove, and leaned down to Serafall's level. With her vagina as gaping as it was, Sakura didn't have a problem shoving her entire hand inside of Serafall all the way to the wrist and beyond.

"Ah!"

"Don't moan, this is a medical thing." Sakura shivered, knowing what Naruto didn't want to deal with this woman. She stuck a finger into her womb, and with a little chakra, she stuck to the thing inside of her womb. Pulling her hand out, Sakura watched as Serafall stretched out a little more just to allow the gooey egg to come out of her vagina, before it came out with a pop. Standing up, Sakura walked away from the slimes while examining the egg. "Okay, now." Sakura stated as she made sure to alert Naruto that his plant was producing new types of eggs, instead of seeds like it usually produced.

Must be the animal half of the plant's genetic make up.

The slimes moved in, instantly covering Serafall with their slimey bodies, sucking up all her sweat and growing. Her vagina tightened up instantly when the slime shoved it's way into her, it's unique properties fixing the damage caused to her by the tentacle plant. Not only her vagina, but it even shoved itself into her ass and her mouth. She couldn't even moan as it teased, tickled, and played with every part of her body it touched.

It sucked.

No seriously, the slime sucked every stray fluid that left her body. In an instant, it cleaned all of the goo from her vagina left her clean there once more. Her saliva in her mouth was gone already, replaced by the feeling of the slime teasing her tongue to produce more. When the slime got her to come, it got ahold of those fluids as well. It crawled over her body, chasing down any sweat that would of dripped off of her.

Unlike the tentacle plant, that wanted to fuck her, the slimes were only doing this as a means to an end, to get a good meal from her. The teasing was only to make her sweat, pleasuring her vagina it great waves was only to make her cum, all so that it could take in the liquids that she produced from it.

It fucked her.

At the same time, it didn't fuck her... from her point of view, she was being absolutely fucked by this amazing slime (amazing as in the pleasure it gave her). From it's point of view, she was just a means to an end, a meal producer. It's texture wasn't like having something hard inside of her, it was more having something soft expand her, which was unique in it's own right. The insides of her body were completely cleaned out, as everything that she could do without for the moment, were flushed away by the slime.

She always felt both drained and lighter when the slime was done with her, once it had taken everything without harming her.

She came.

Then she came again.

Then once more as it continued it's journey both inside and outside of her, and at that point, she stopped keeping count of how many times she had cum to it. Her mind started to become a haze, while the tentacle plant had a tentacle thicker and bigger than any man's dick, and it knew how to use it, the slime was practically pure aphrodisiac in nature itself. The more it fucked her, the far more sensative she became, though the slime lacked the stamina that the tentacle plant had. While the tentacle plant did her for 7 hours of her shift, the slime only did her for a mere 1 hour of her shift.

The passage of time, her brain didn't register it anymore, not in it's pink haze of unending pleasure, where every moment was just a moment that was leading her to her next climax. Her eyes had long since rolled into the back of her head.

She could see why in hentai, magical girls had their minds broken by stuff like this, and gained an addiction to this. She was different though, she was being fucked stupid, but her love for her Sona was always on her mind as well. She would always retain her sense of self, even as she lost the ability to think clearly of what was and wasn't pleasure.

"Baaaaaah, her shift is over, you guys go find Sakura and let her scrap off her excess weight!"

Naruto clapped his hand against his thigh as the slimes started to crawl off of Serafall's limp body, and he looked down at her with red cheeks. Grabbing her arm, he lifted her up and onto his shoulder, her ass practically in his face as he started his way to go and allow her to take a short nap before sending her on her way. She only worked one day a week, but the one day a week she worked, they gained more materials from the creatures in the basement than Rias and Akeno working any of their days.

Still... despite his disgust with her as a practictioner of incest, seeing her get so fucked was still hot.

Super hot.


End file.
